True Love
by Narch
Summary: A pilot vision of fan fiction Kim possible universe. This is the store between 'So the Drama' and Suited. It added some loose end to the first 3 seasons. Chapter 1-2 had been updated. Chapter 3 had been added.
1. The Feeling

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own any character, Disney does.

The Story starts after the movie : "So The Drama" and Before Suited. so it happens in the summer up to Seasons 4.

The story also added some loose end to seasons 1-3.

Be warned that there are some adults Situations.. it rated M for a reason.

**Thanks to**: Writer Sage - for beta reading this chapter and made it better.

And thanks to people that have reviews this chapter so far.

Chapter 1 updated: 06-24-10.

**- **_This chapter is meant to be a default _Chapter, the story is following Kim view, everything we know or see is from her point of view. So, don't be afraid, I'm not that evil, there would be action, mystery, and me trying to play with readers mind in later chapter, but enjoy with 'The Feeling'.

* * *

**True Love**

* * *

**The Feeling  
**

The sky had cleared from the rain that had fallen so heavily some hours ago. Everything seemed so perfect right for the girl that "can do anything". She had been denying and hiding those feelings deep inside her. She denied it to anyone who asked, even herself. She had wanted to forget about them, forget about them so could live her life with her best friend.

Everything was going just as planned. She knew he was oblivious when it came to girls, and knew how much he cared about their friendship. If only he would grow up a little and see there are things than just being friends.

She had always loved him, but she could not tell him. She was the girl who "can do anything", but she could not tell him her feelings. It was terrifying; the idea that he didn't feel the same and her confession would ruin their friendship. It was heartbreaking when he said it was better to stay friends when he had broken up with her at the Middleton Days Fair. She didn't even get the chance to hear him out since Dr. Bortel's mood controlling device, the Moodulator, had accidentally been stuck to her during a mission and had chosen to switch from "in love" to "sad". It sent her running away crying over their "breakup". Since that day, she hid her feelings for him. She could not tell him that it was not just the Moodulator because he had made his feelings known to her. Or, so she thought.

Rather than trying to convince him they were better off being more, she tried to mend her broken heart with a pretty-food chain worthy-boy that she had met only two days previously. Her heart screamed and screamed that she was hurting him. But, her mind was wicked and told her to forget about her crush/love/lifelong friend for he only saw her as a friend. This new boy wanted her and not just as a friend.

She didn't like hurting her best friend. Once, in her freshman year, she had accidentally locked him in the janitor's closet. Here he was encouraging her to ask her crush, Josh Mankey, to the Spirit Week Dance and she had slammed the door in face for wanting a ride. Sure, the fact that Josh had said "yes" had caused her to act like an airhead, but what right did she have to treat her best friend that way?

At the dance, she had muted her communication device, the Kimmunicator, so she would not be interrupted. It took until Josh had nearly kissed her for her to remember Ron, her best friend since Pre-K. She suddenly realized he was not here. "He couldn't still be in the closet," she had thought. Panicking, she pushed Josh away and ran out to go see. It wasn't until she was in front of the closet that she realized she just missed her chance for Josh to kiss her. She was majorly tweaked at Ron for being stupid enough to get locked in. She hurried to open the door and turned to walk away without even looking at him. She remembered exactly what she said to him:

"Sorry about locking you in Ron, but I need to get back to Josh. We were just about to kiss, but I had to come save you," she snapped at him.

She hadn't meant to snap at him, but she couldn't help the bitter feelings she had for missing her kiss. When he didn't answer, she turned around irritated with him. The second their eyes met, it felt like all of the air was punched out of her gut. Rather than looking sorry and ashamed of himself like she thought he should, he looked hurt and angry. He walked past her not saying a word. She was paralyzed, barely even breathing. Never has Ron ever looked at her that way. She just stood there looking where her best friend had been.

She never did go back to the dance.

She was a very strong minded, independent girl (she was Kim Possible after all), but the idea that Ron Stoppable was going to leave her had caused her to cry like a new born baby. The two weeks after the accident was very painful to her. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to be near her at all. She knew after that, when they finally made up, she could not live without Ron. She could not live without him, but she still had a crush on another guy.

Or, at least she thought she had a crush on Josh. It wasn't until later that she realized that she was trying to find a grown up version of Ron.

* * *

She was still in denial for most of her sophomore year. She had worked hard to believe that her feelings were just platonic. Even after Christmas, when Ron disappeared to take on a mission so that she could enjoy her family time, she pretended it didn't go beyond the "just friends" category. Never mind her devastation when she thought he had died or the way her body heated with pleasure from the simple peck on the cheek under the makeshift mistletoe.

It was not until she nearly blushed herself out of existence that she started to really realize that she could not literally live without Ron. Ron had gone all of the way to the Amazon to find a cure for her to stop the effects of Dr. Drakken's spray that caused her to disappear each time she got embarrassed. Ron had shown up with the rare orchid when she was nothing but a head left. Never mind that she had broken her promise to stay in her room and instead went on a date with Josh.

The date was fantastic in her opinion; Josh didn't seem bothered by her weird attitude or the embarrassing things that kept happening all night. He took it all in stride. But, what made the date "perfect" (as she proclaimed it was) was the gentleman's good night kiss he had given her. It was just a peck, but after waiting so long, she didn't care.

But, the kiss also told her there was nothing there. Once she came down from the high of finally getting what she wanted she had difficulty savoring the kiss. Each time she tried, her mind would automatically replace Josh with Ron. And, the kiss wasn't always so "gentlemanly" either as her dreams and undergarments could attest to. Her crush on Josh had nearly died after that. There were little things here and there but nothing major.

What's a girl to do though when she's fallen in love with her best friend?

She didn't want to scare her best friend by saying that she didn't just love him, but was in love with him. Luckily, the reporter never asked if there was someone she loved during the interview she had when she was under the influence of the truth ray. She had only asked who she had a crush on at the time, and that wasn't Ron. Still, she was hurt when she found out that Ron thought Penny had the prettiest eyes in school, and not her.

She was in love with Ron, but telling him would have been so the drama unless she knew his feelings first. She had wanted to try the dating thing a long time before she had blushed herself out of existence. Back when he was trying to get a date from Zita Flores. He had said that people might think they were dating if they seen them coming out of the romantic-comedy of the year together. She had laughed it off, trying hard not to let him see how pleased she was about that thought. Later, after her mission, she had screwed up her courage and was finally going to ask him out. It was quite the blow when she found out he just got back from his "date" with Zita. She scurried right back to Josh after that in hurt and jealousy. Luckily for her pride and their friendship, Ron thought she only wanted to hang out. It sucked, but at least she hadn't lost him to Zita.

The truth ray had really cleared her mind. She had a plan, and fortunately for her, Ron was never able to get his relationship with Zita to the next level. Apparently, Zita was miffed at him for cheating at the online game, Everlot. She also had a feeling that unlike Ron, Zita Flores noticed her green eyed monster and backed off.

* * *

The plan was simple; she knew that Ron didn't adjust very well, and he either panicked to epic proportions or let his head reach the size of Texas if change happened too fast, so she would take it slow. An extra touch here, a hug there, more pecks on the cheek than he realized, take all of their classes together in their junior year, and then take him to one of the school dances. There she would kiss him, or even better, he would kiss her.

The Moodulator ruined everything! She remembered everything that happened while she was under its influence. It had shut down all of the inhibitors in her mind and let her emotions run rampant. Whatever they wanted, she did. From crying to raging, she had absolutely no control of herself. She was very glad that those stupid chips had burned out, but it didn't buffer the devastating feelings she felt when she remembered that he had broken up with her. He only wanted to be friends, so much for those fireworks.

As long as she lived, she will remember that kiss in front of their lockers. All of the feelings she had been feeling since she was four years old was put into the kiss, and he had kissed her back once he got over the shock. It was the best kiss she ever had. Much better than the kiss she had given him back when she had her first period.

He had carried her home because her cramps had been so bad she couldn't even walk. She had kissed for the second time in her life, but he was asleep at the time. Ron had no idea, and still thinks that Walter Nelson was her very first.

No, her first kiss had been Ron, the first person she ever gave a peck on the cheek outside her family, and the first person she had ever kissed on the lips. He had just got back from Camp Wannaweep only a couple of days ago. She had missed him, more than she thought she would when he left. She is still tweaked at his parents for sending them to that horrid place and leaving her alone for an entire month. So, they held a sleep over to commemorate his return and his ability to survive an entire month in hell. He had fallen asleep before she did. She was content just watching him, and for the first time in her life she saw him as a cute boy. But, before she could continue her line of thought, he started to shake and whimper. His whimper started to turn into pleas and he started crying. It was a nightmare, and a bad one at that. She didn't know what to do. How can she comfort him? That's when an idea popped in her head, whether it was from her last line of thought, she did not know nor did she care.

She kissed him, kissed him with all her mite. It was fantastic every nerve in her body seemed to scream in euphoria. She wished he would wake up and return it. He didn't, but he was smiling when she let go.

She would never get that feeling of euphoria and she hoped to talk to Ron about it. Fate had other ideas. After saving Mr. Paisley and his Flammingoat on her first mission, she met the clever-brace faced-pretty boy Walter Nelson. He was amazed at what she had done to save Mr. Paisley. She decided to hang out with him to see if Ron would get jealous. But, she also wanted to see if her feelings for Ron really were just platonic or if they went beyond that. Having another male friend helped that, and so Walter had unknowingly been drafted.

She had hugged Walter a lot to see the difference, but she could tell it really hurt Ron. And, her Mom warned her that Walter might think she had a crush on him because of it. In actuality, she didn't like hugging him, but wanted to feel the difference. She understood finally that there really was a difference between Ron and Walter. She was going to come clean with Walter, tell him that she was not crushing on him, but he surprised her with an ambushed kiss. She hated it; it felt nothing like her kiss with Ron. Ron's felt oh so right while Walter's felt oh so terribly wrong. And, the feelings of wrong didn't come from their braces getting locked either.

"Only Ron should be able to kiss me like this!" That's what her mind had screamed at the time. Ron had kissed her on the cheeks a couple of times, but never on the lips. She had been the one to do so, and only when he was asleep. Now some guy she didn't even like-like had kissed her, and he unknowingly caused her to break a promise; a promise that only she and Ron would do everything together. Ron was supposed to be the first guy to kiss her. Ron was supposed to kiss her and he would feel the same feelings she had felt. Then she would know without a doubt that Ron was truly the One.

* * *

Finally, after so many years than she would admit, he did it. "Out there…In here…A guy like…"

She was so stupid, trying to mend her broken heart by going for the first pretty face she saw. Rather than talking with Ron about her feelings or waiting for him to grow up, she latched on the Food Chained approved hottie, Eric. She became an airhead for him, not even noticing the pain Ron was in or paying much attention to what Drakken was up to. That came back to bite her. Her hopeful new boyfriend turned out to be nothing but a robot full goop called a Synthodrone and he had been sent by Dr. Drakken to distract her and crush her spirit into giving up. If not for Ron, he would have succeeded too.

She was very glad that she and Eric never kissed, but that didn't stop her from having wanted to. Josh and she never went further than holding hands a couple of times and that one little peck. Of course, they had started to drift apart at the start of her sophomore year. There was no way she was going to kiss any guy that she only knew for a couple of days. Thank goodness for her pride.

One thing she knew for sure about Eric was that he was rebound. After the devastating feelings she got from Ron breaking up with her during the Moodulator incident, him hanging out with the wheelchair bound boy, Felix Renton, rather than her and his obvious liking when Yori from Yamounuchi kissing him on the cheek, she was a bit down and tweaked at him. But, she knew that if Ron had told her his feelings at the Junior Prom, she would have dumped Eric or even Josh faster than they could blink.

Not that she's ready to admit that on yet.

But, after beating Drakken, Shego and his Little Diablos, the thing she had wanted had finally came. Ron had kissed her and what a kiss it was. She thought the other kisses sent her into euphoria but they were nothing compared to this. It was real lip-locking-tongue kiss, one that made the Moodulator kiss look like a granny kiss. She had never kissed anyone like this; they've always just been pecks. Walter tried to go for this kind of kiss and it really surprised her. He got in far enough to lock braces with her before she tried to push him away, but it was too late.

Even though she could not control her emotion based actions with the modulator, she loved it. She was screaming for more and more until Ron broke up with her. Her worst fear is and always has been losing Ron, so even in her raging state from the Moodulators malfunctioning she was able to get over it. It was lucky Ron thought of it as more as mind control than enhancement of what was already there. That was almost nine months ago.

"'Out there…In here…A guy like…'" she said the blonde after the finally broke their first true kiss. "A guy like who…?"

She already knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it. If he had said it while she was under the influence of the Moodulator she would have jumped then and there. Well, after the Moodulator kiss, she was going to do that anyway. Luckily, it fried before it could have happened. Such is her life that the one thing she didn't want was the smartest thing to do, it was good that Ron had broken up with her. If the Moodulator hadn't fried though, she would have done it with him even he had broken up with her.

Even if she had to rape him to do so; that's how strong her feelings for him were. How strong her feelings for him are right now.

"A guy like me KP; I really like-like you," Ron said smiling at her. He leaned in for a quick kiss, but it quickly turned more passionate.

She had to call her parents to tell them that she'll be back a little late, but she wasn't going to bring up her and Ron. She could tell her mom wanted them together, but it was just too awkward to talk about. She'll tell them though if they asked, she saw no reason to lie about it. She led Ron to his scooter and sat much closer than she would have even hours ago. Funny how things can change, isn't it?

* * *

The warmth of the sun had wakened her. For Kim Possible it did not matter as the dream she's been having for over six years had finally came true. She wondered how long it would take for the other dreams, the ones that made her change her underwear and sheets to come true. She was slender girl with long red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. People always believed she could get anyone she wanted; she was an international celebrity and captain of the cheer squad after all.

But, the fear of losing what she had held her back from getting the person she had always truly wanted. For her and Ron to move to the next level was harder than she expected it to be when she kissed him all those years ago, but it was worth it. The awkward moments are now a thing of the past, or at least she hoped so.

It was funny now that she thought about it. This "base system" teenagers and adults alike always talk about. With all of the accidental touches Ron always gave her during missions, he had gotten closer to "third base" as just her best friend than any of her past relationships. The most they got was a lips touching kiss while Ron was able to get a real, true blue, lip-lock-deep kiss on their very first "real" one. She was very happy about this because these things are never going to haunt her in the future. Only Ron will get all of her.

Mentally she started counting all of the pecks on the cheek she had given him since Pre-K. She smiled and laughed internally, she had kissed Ron more than even her own family. Actually, Ron was the only person outside of her family that she actually kissed; she never reciprocated Josh and Walter's kisses.

She smiled and headed down stairs. She knew her parents will ask about Eric, but she didn't care as long as they didn't ask about her relationship with Ron. They need to find out for themselves, not her telling them. She just needs to control her facial expressions and emotions and she'll be golden. She doesn't want to talk to anyone really until she and Ron talk to each other about the change. She needs to make sure that he knows she wants to be his girlfriend and him to be her boyfriend. She wants him to know that they really are a couple. Though she personally didn't think boyfriend fit Ron. Ron was never boyfriend material. No, he was much, much higher than that. He was Ron, her Ron.

"Morning Kimmie-cub," her dad greeted her from behind his usual newspaper. This time it was an article about the Little Diablo scheme.

"Morning Kimmie," her mom said with a slight smirk. "So, I see you saved Eric and went back to the Prom."

"Morning mom, dad…yeah, no big but I didn't go to the Prom with Eric. He was a fake sent by Drakken to mess with me, so Rufus bit him and he melted away," she said as she felt there really was no big about it now that Ron was her boyfriend. "I went with Ron instead…as I should have done in the first place…Wade already uploaded the report about what happened on the site."

She stopped and looked out the window. Her heart skipped a beat, but she was careful with what she said to her parents.

"And, Ron is coming over so we need to take some new Prom pictures…" Looking sadly to her mother, she added, "Me and Ron need to talk about yesterday."

She could only hope that her mom understood. One look at her, she need that her mom did understand that she needed some time with Ron. But, she also realized that her mother didn't pick up the real reason—Team Possible's budding relationship and not the neglect from when Eric was around.

"I know Kimmie, don't worry about it," her mom smiled, "just take your time. I don't want to see you lose Ron; I just hope the two of you will see each other more th—"

"Hola Possible Clan!" Ron greeted cheerfully. "Sorry for not knocking, but the door is gone."

"Don't worry about it Ronald, you're always welcome here," dad said without even looking away from the paper.

* * *

After Ron ate the breakfast her mom made for him and Rufus the naked mole rat, she took Ron's hand and hurriedly dragged him upstairs. They almost bumped into the Tweebs, her twin brother Jim and Tim, but they managed to avoid it at the last second. Kim pushed him inside, closed the door and for the first time ever, locked it.

"Why did you lock the door?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Ron—" Kim started to say soothingly.

"Wait! Was it all a dream? No, no, you're not real, are you?" Ron cried out panicking.

Kim didn't like showing her emotions to her family or anyone else for that matter except for Ron. Only Ron has ever really seen her cry except that Christmas he went missing. But, this is what she needed, private time. She had completely forgotten about asking how he felt about them becoming a them. It didn't come out as she planned, she had planned on a long talk between them, but that all changed once she locked her door and Ron's outburst. She knew how Ron felt, but if it was actually a dream than she didn't plan on waking up any time soon.

"Ron, look at me," she nearly pleaded.

He looked up at her and the instant their eyes met, she melted. She could not hold it back any longer. Her parents and brothers be damned, she need to reassure herself that the kiss at Prom was real. She wanted to ask him when he finally realized his feelings for her, but she couldn't. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer as her back leaned against the locked door. She leaned her head forward, opened her mouth to say something, but it never came out.

She could feel his hands roaming her back as she pulled his body closer to hers while he pushed her back to the door. She kissed him slowly, but she was quickly hungry for more. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his large hands squeeze her butt. She didn't mind; she had always enjoyed him touching her butt, even when he accidentally did it on missions.

Sometimes she would make him do it, though he didn't realize it, just so she could feel his touch. But, this was much better. This time he did it purposely.

She wanted to reciprocate the gesture, but she was afraid to let go of his head. So, she started playing with his hair, massaging his head and neck instead.

She wasn't sure when it happened but one of her legs was already around Ron's legs. Knowing full well what was going to happen next, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up, and pressed her even further into the door.

The position made her body go wild. She wanted to go to that next step, but Ron stopped even though she could feel how hard it was for him to stop.

"Ron…Don't…Tell…Me…This…Is…Not…Real…" She pleaded as she kissed him between words.

"K…P…I…Hope…It's…Not…A…Dream…But…We…Should…Stop…" He said breathlessly as she continued to attack him with kisses. "Don't…Want…To…Go…To…Black…Hole…On…Our…First…Day…As…A…Couple… You're…Parents…Are…Just…Down…Stairs…"

Kim realized he was right, but she still didn't want to be released from this position. Rather than kissing him wildly, she pulled him into a deep-fully explored-Moodulator inspired-kiss. She moved her hips up and down crazily and hungrily just to feel it. She wished they were naked, but it worked, if only barely, enough to satisfy her body. Only their pants were in the way of her getting to feel the full ecstasy of him. Now was a time she wished he would do what he did better than anyone she knew, lose his pants.

Too bad it didn't happen.

"Booyah," she whispered after the kiss. She was breathing heavily as she continued to move her hips up and down. This new feeling was getting loose.

She could tell that Ron was enjoying what she did with her hips, but she had to stop soon or it would get out of hand. She wanted to do it, she really did, but her parents were just downstairs. So, she finally, reluctantly let go and stood back on her own two feet. She wasn't done though as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. He tried to move his hand away from her butt now, but she just placed it right back there.

She had waited so, oh so long to truly kiss and now found she could not stop. He was like her drug.

* * *

They used the weekend to touch and explore their relationship. They talked about what they wanted with them, well more like what she wanted, as Ron just nodded to what she said. Ron did come up with the idea that they should still be friends and not just lovers, especially in public. She agreed but she liked to add some kissing in. Nothing too serious just pecks and hand holding. The real hot and heavy stuff would be saved for Fridays and Saturdays, or whenever they were alone, like after school.

Her parents had yet to ask if there was a change about her and Ron's relationship, but that might be due to how little she had shown them. She would give him a kiss on the cheek from time to time in front of her parents, but Ron always seemed uncomfortable about it so she stopped.

She had to smile as she realized that in just a couple of days of being a couple they had already made it to "third base". If she ever told anyone, she knew that they would say that they are going too fast, but they didn't understand what it meant to love someone for twelve years or have a device making those kinds of dreams. The Moodulator had opened her mind and made her want to go much, much further than her previous dreams of just some kissing and a little touching. Add that with the other incidents, like jelling over Yori and all of the wasted time…Well, she just couldn't stop herself anymore.

However, she was getting irritated that Ron kept calling her in the middle of the night. She didn't mind it at first, but his questions were starting to get annoying. She still had difficulty believing it herself, thinking the next time she woke she would find out that it was all a dream. She was afraid that Ron doubted how much she meant to him, and some of those calls seemed to lead that way. She still felt like she didn't deserve him most of the time due to her sometimes shallow-Bonnie like behavior in the past. Still, she hoped he would stop calling in the middle of the night after the summer.

* * *

Smiling to herself, she was waiting near her locker. It was Friday and there was only two more weeks before summer vacation began. Seeing the seniors walking around the hall to take their tests and exams, she hoped that Ron had enough credits to pass this year. She took all of the same classes with him this year to get closer to him, but also to help him with his course work. Hopefully, her hard work will pay off and they'll get to be seniors together.

Kim was a bit down not getting her good morning kiss since Ron had to talk to Mr. Barkin about the extra homework giving him the needed credit. She would never tell Ron, but she thinks that secretly Mr. Barkin gave him that extra homework so he could be a senior next year. At least she hoped that's what it was and not him picking on Ron.

She hated bullies.

They had all of their classes together, but she had not seen Ron since yesterday night's make-out session in his tree house. Monique was very straightforward and asked her questions she didn't want to answer. It was easier when she could just hold Ron's hand and fall into day dreams about what she could actually be holding.

"Kim, don't get me wrong, but after you two LLTK at the Prom, it's a wonder you two haven't shown much kissy face," Monique said while waving her arm.

"LLTK?" Kim asked confused.

"Lip-Locking-Tongue-Kissed," Monique said annoyed that Kim had not figured out what it meant.

"MONIQUE!" Kim cried out. "We just don't like to show it off, and please don't remind me, I haven't gotten any Ron-shine this mor—" She stopped, afraid that she had said too much.

"Ron and I are way passed dating, passed all that awkwardness," she began with a smile, "Monique, we don't need to show it to the world because we are more than happy."

After Monique had left Kim alone, she had met up with Tara. The conversation was pleasant, but still she was irritated. Tara and Josh's breakup was not pleasant and she had a feeling that Tara still had a crush on Ron.

The worst thing about it was that Tara had told her that Josh still held a flame for her. So, Tara and Josh's relationship was definitely a rebound for both of them. Josh apparently was jelling big time when she chased after Ron during the Moodulator incident. It seems that Josh was planning to ask her out again. She knew she had to talk to him, to prevent any misunderstandings, but it will still be difficult. She didn't want anything to jeopardize her and Ron's relationship and an ex-crush trying to win her back would be so the drama.

* * *

Josh was a senior now and nothing happened between them besides a quick gentleman kiss he gave her and holding hands a couple times. He waited an entire year to actually ask her out and she nearly blushed herself out of existence if not for Ron.

"Hey Kim," a voice said surprising her out of her thoughts. It was Josh. "I wanted to ask you something."

She hadn't wanted to talk to Josh like this; waiting for her boyfriend in an abandoned hallway. If Ron came now it could end up being so the drama; hopefully, Ron would jump to any conclusions.

She backed up enough so that Josh was no longer in her personal space. "H-Hi Josh…um…g-go ahead and ask," Kim said nervously.

"Kim, I—" The suave-relaxed look that had originally caught her attention was nowhere to be seen. Instead he looked disheveled and stressed; whether it was from the exams or talking to her, she had no idea.

"It's that…I just wanted to know…Why do you think we drifted apart?" He asked expectedly. "I liked-liked you Kim and I think I still do."

Kim was shocked. She still liked Josh, but she could not see Josh and her in the near future, and had to admit that she had thought about how they would end.

"I think I'm actually in lo—" Josh was interrupted by Ron; she could see that Josh was irritated. It's a good thing for Ron's sake that looks could not kill.

"KP! KP!" Ron shouted while running toward her. "I'm a summer after the senior! I mean, I'm a senior after the summer!"

Kim was ecstatic and completely forgot about Josh. In her excitement, she jumped him and wrapped her legs around his waist as held her. She kissed with enough vigor that she thought she might have burnt her lips.

They broke the kiss and she was surprised to see that he looked scared. He seemed to think he did something wrong as he gently put her down."

"Sorry about that KP, I just got a little too excited."

Kim realized that they just did a major Public Display of Affection or PDA for short right in the middle of a hallway. Quickly she looked around and sighed.

"Ron, it's okay! There's no one…" She stopped and remembered the other person with them. Turning around she saw one Joshua Mankey staring slack jawed at them.

If Josh wasn't heartbroken before, he was now. She and Ron decided to show only casual PDA, but that display was anything but casual. She quickly but gently removed Ron's hands from her butt; it was not a good idea to add anymore fuel to the rumor mill. She didn't really mind rumors, but she hated those ones that are way too far from the truth.

* * *

Luckily for her, Ron was oblivious to those kinds, but there were still a lot of rumors about Ron and her. Like they were best friends with benefits before they became an item. Then there's the rumor about her being a prude—a perfect angel, an ice queen when it comes to dates. Well, she was a prude, just not this time. Ron's the only one that needed to know that though.

Walter only got a kiss, but that was because he had ambushed her. The rumor was that after the kiss she went and made out with Ron and dropped Walter the next day. The truth was that Walter misunderstood her friend feelings for attraction. She went home with Ron because they were friends and her face hurt after getting her braces fixed.

Josh was a gentleman and most people thought he would at least get "second base" or a real lip-lock. But, after nearly an entire year all he got was a dance and a couple of dates with a grandma-ambush-kiss from him to her that causes them to start to "drift apart" by the time Ron went on the exchange program. The rumor was that every time he had tried to ask her out on Friday, she was making out with Ron. She accidentally fueled the rumors by calling Fridays her "Ron Night" while talking to Monique. Maybe that way guys were afraid to ask her out, she was already taken.

The funny thing about it was that Ron was oblivious to her and Josh's breakup until the Moodulator incident.

Rumors about her and Bobby Johnson came only because of the truth ray. She did say "yes" when he asked her out, but most people thought she only agreed because it was on Wednesday and not Friday. He didn't even get a chance to hold her hand.

The rumors about her and Middleton High's star quarterback Brick Flagg came from Ron getting big headed about his journalist career and printed a story about them. She didn't hate Brick, but she never liked-liked him in anyway. She didn't even like it when he touched her, it felt majorly gorchy. That whole incident was just sick and wrong.

The rumors after the Moodulator incident spread like wild fire, the chase, the kiss, the crying and the fight. "Dumped by the Loser," Bonnie laughed at her. No girl even dared to ask Ron out when Kim would show her little green eyed monster. Especially after Yori had shown up and Kim went chasing after them for taking "her Ron" around the world with her. Since Yori did not come back after that, it was enough to fuel the fire that Kim had offed her.

Then there was Shego. Somehow people thought she and Shego were in love with each other. That's more wrong-sick than anything else she had ever heard. Sure Shego would make an excellent big sister if she turned good, but there was no romantic attraction to her. Hopefully the kick into the tower was enough to finally stop those rumors once and for all.

She hated the rumors that could ruin her and Ron's relationship, but as long as Ron didn't pay any attention to them, it was fine. He did laugh at some of the more ridiculous ones though.

The rumors that Ron was hiding his powers and would only use it to protect his true love did make her smile. Ron had protected her and saved her life more times than she could ever could, but he didn't show any super powers. The Mystical Monkey Powers or MMP didn't show any super powers except that he would instantly know Tai Shing Pwek Kwar or Monkey Kung Fu.

And, that comes and goes.

* * *

Kim knew she needed to come clean with Josh. If he told someone like Bonnie about the kiss she and Ron just did in front of him, it would be so the drama. It's not that she didn't want the world to know, but she didn't like the idea that some of the rumors would begin again. And, it would be even worse if it got back to her daddy or Ron's mother. For example, the rumors about how Ron satisfies her needs on missions. Since neither set of parents have not found out about them yet, it would a lot of drama.

"Josh…" she started to say making a serious face, "…You wanted to know why I thought we drifted apart, right? I'll tell you, but Ron is going to hear it and then you can—" She stopped abruptly and looked at the nodding Ron. She smiled; yes he knew what she was going to say.

"Then you can ask us about anything, and if there are some rumors in your mind about us while we were 'dating' than ask. Ron and I'll try to answer—"

"KP," Ron started, "I can't be a good listener with an empty stomach."

She just gave him a peck on the cheek and looked at the obvious jealous Josh. Josh was jelling, but she had a feeling that it was because in a couple of days Ron managed to get much further than he had in two years.

Bueno Nacho was still under construction, so they went to the mall instead. Josh was sitting on the other side of them and sipping a soda while Ron and Rufus took some bites from their XXXL sized burgers. She was amused over her boyfriend, but she had stalled long enough. She like Josh as a friend and didn't want him to live in the past since there was no way she was going to dump Ron for him.

"Josh, we drifted apart because…" She tried to remember her own choice of words. "Because we never really talked…I tried to ask you out to the spirit dance, you know my first year. It was nice Josh, but even then, I had Ron on my mind—"

"So, it's true about you and Ron back then?" Josh interrupted acidly. "You pushed me away when I tried to kiss you because of Ron?"

"No Josh, that time I still tried to find out what my true feelings were. The reason I pushed you away was because I accidentally locked Ron in the janitor's closet after I asked you to the dance." She still remembered the absolute horror she felt when Ron had left her and didn't talk to her for two whole weeks. He still looked hurt that she did that.

"Josh, when I found Ron, he was sad and angry and didn't want to talk to me." She put her hand up to stop Josh from asking, "Please let me continue Josh." Josh nodded in understanding.

"I was hurt and afraid that Ron would never forgive me, so that why every time you called I snapped at you. I was waiting and hoping Ron would call to call me back and forgive me. I even stopped doing missions," She explained. "The feelings I thought I had for you was not what I thought they were. That's why I said we were drifting apart. I could feel that it was not right, so I ended it before you could get real feelings for me because there was no way I would have returned you feelings."

"I didn't know Kim. I'm sorry." She could tell that Josh was starting to feel guilty about listening to some of those rumors.

"It is okay, Tara told me you still like-liked me, but Josh I only like you as a friend," she said with an uneasy smile.

"Kim," Ron said next to her and they looked at him. Ron looked very uneasy right now and then he got up from his chair. "KP I think he wants to say something really personal, so me and Rufus are going to head back to the arcade."

She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Ron, there's no secrets between us anymore," she said as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it hoping to pass her feelings along to him.

"It's okay KP, you can see me later. I know how hard it can be," he said and looked at Josh who was trying to fake a smile.

She nodded to him and he left the restaurant.

* * *

After the talk with Josh, she was happy that they both had come clean. She found out that Josh was just in love with the relationship Ron and she had, not her. He just wished to have what they had.

She let out a sigh, she hated that Ron had doubted her. Ron knew that Josh was going to say the "L-word", and he was afraid that she might dump him because of it.

It made her sad that Ron still thought she was that shallow. It hurt, but she knew past experiences made it justified. She just hoped that what she had in mind would be enough to show him that he was the only one for her. The few pecks and kisses she gave him while walking was not nearly enough, but it was a start.

When they finally entered his home, they found out his parents had gone to Denver. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, she dragged him straight to his room. Continuing the kisses she tried to remove his jersey. She knew that she and Ron were only sixteen, but in just two weeks and a day, he was going to be seventeen and she will be also a week after that. The temptation only increased when she remembered the term, "sweet sixteen".

She has made a lot of life and death decisions in her life, but this was definitely the hardest. She just hoped that Ron wouldn't call every night to ask about it, but that wouldn't be so bad since it would remind her of what they did. This was something she wanted. They had talked about it with each other so she knew that Ron did too. He had told her it was her decision to make, not his. And, after a lot of teasing and playing around, she wanted it more than ever. She hoped this would seal the deal not just for them, but that it would prove to him that she was his.

She had dragged him to his bed, and thankfully, Rufus had left them alone. She made a mental note to give him some cheese after she and Ron had their fun.

She could see that Ron was confused about what was going down. That or his mind shut down due to her half naked body. The day after Prom, she had told him that he didn't need to look away anymore. She loved the way he looked at her; it always made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She hated it when people drooled over her when she wore her cheer uniform, but Ron was different. He didn't make her feel like a piece of meat to be eaten and tossed away. She loved it.

Here she was, pinning Ron to his bed as her hands and kisses roamed all over his body, looking for his sweet spots. She leaned down, whispering in his ears, "Ron, do you think you can give me a late sweet sixteen birthday present?"

Kim rolled them around so that he was now on top of her. However, when she tried to take off her already wet panties, he managed to fall off the bed.

"Ron?" She asked nervously, but he just rose from the floor, smiling that goofy smile that could cause her to melt. Who knew it could be so seductive? And, if by some cosmic fate, his pants fell down. She smiled, knowing that from this day forth any time he lost his pants it will be connected to this day, their first time. Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, she let her body tell how much she loved him.

Pulling him down to the bed, she gently started to rub his neck as she knew it was one of his sweet spots. They kissed and kissed again; the only thing that was stopping them now was her soaked panties and his tight boxers.

She knew what she wanted, and she was determined to get it. She moved her hands to squeeze his butt, and to slyly lower his boxers even further down.

Every time his hips mover from her squeezing, she would move her own so that she could feel him too. She smiled a devious and sly smile at Ron who was so engrossed in their passionate kisses that he hadn't even realized that his boxers had fallen down to his knees. With just a little push of her feet, they fell off.

Much to her joy, he was now completely naked in her arms.

Then to her surprise, she felt his fingers touching her entry. She looked down and was shocked to see that he had somehow removed her panties the same time she removed his boxers. She looked up to see Ron waggling his eyebrows and smiling that goofy smile. Laughing, she pulled him down for another passionate kiss. When the kiss finally broke, she released a loud moan from the pleasure of his touches.

She was so glad that she didn't have to keep quiet because she doubted her ability to do so.

Her body screamed and writhed that she needed him here and now. Normally she would have grabbed his hard member and helped with the release while he would help her. Even though it had only been a week since they had become a couple, they had "played" with each other every day after school in the tree house. But, she had waited nine months to go where they were right now.

Breathing heavily, she grabbed Ron by the hips and pulled him closer to her. She could feel his member rubbing at her entry. Her body was beyond her control, she needed him like she needed air.

"Ron, please and thank you," she whispered seductively to him.

She could see the fear in his eyes, and she smiled at him to tell him it was okay. He smiled back and kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before. It was not a desperate, hungry kiss, but rather a kiss that he must have put all of the love he felt for her into. She was sure that he just burnt her lips. Then she felt him move his hips up; she was so afraid that he would change his mind, decide that she wasn't worth it that she locked her legs around his beautiful body.

Ron looked down and moved his hips toward hers. After a few tries her body screamed that she had, no, needed to do something. Quickly but gently, she grabbed his member and moved it to her entry.

The feelings were more intense than anything she had felt so far. He was not even half way in and she could it touching her barrier. She thought that with her active style it would have broken a long time ago, but it seems that was not the case. Anything is possible for a Possible after all and that includes her barrier still being in place even after all her missions, gymnastics and cheerleading.

She grimaced knowing it was going to hurt, and Ron stopped abruptly. Not wanting to move her legs, she grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. The need for him, the feeling of completion far exceeded any discomfort or pain.

The feeling of him filling her, satisfying her was far greater than she had anticipated and she could not help but let out a gasp of excitement. She wanted him to stay there, just filling her, but soon the heat became too much. She needed him to pump into her more than anything she had ever needed in this world. So, using her hands she guided him in the motions.

Soon, he didn't need her and started to go at his own pace. Free of the worries of getting him started she slowly started to kiss him all over; kissing him with more passion than she even thought was possible.

"Ron, I lo—" She never finished her sentence as her body felt a strange new sensation. Her body automatically tensed and then a popping feeling passed through her.

"Ron, faster! Faster!" She screamed out instead. If he looked down at her he would have seen a new seductive Puppy Dog Pout that involved much more heavy breaths as she pleaded for him to go faster. He kissed her neck while one of his hands gently massaged her breast.

Hey body started to tense again as her leg muscles tightened their hold around him. She could not control herself, pressing herself closer and closer to him all the while pleading for him to go faster. And, then another popping feeling.

Twice he has managed to make her orgasm.

She was moaning in ecstasy for what felt like years. The feeling was now, but the hunger had yet to be satisfied. It didn't help that Ron had yet to stop pumping. Unexpectedly, she rolled him over so that she was now on top of him. Now that she could control the pace, she grabbed Ron's hands and moved them to her breasts. He teased and played with them as she pumped herself up and down.

Her body was tiring as she leaned down to kiss him while pumping her hips. She didn't have the strength too, but the pleasure her body wanted was too strong. She could no longer stop, but she wished he would lead again.

As if he had read her mind, he flipped her over and pumped like there was no tomorrow. In, out, in, out; how she wanted to kiss but her body was too overwhelmed to find the strength to do so. She knew another orgasm was on the way, but just before she could release he pulled out and released his essence.

Spraying like a water gun, it hit her stomach, her breasts, her neck, her mouth and even her hair.

"Eww…Ron," she said half laughing in her euphoric state. She doesn't know why she did it, but once Ron looked at her, she licked her lips and tasted it. It tasted weird but for some reason she wanted more. It could wait her body decided; right now she needed another release of her own. A release that Ron just denied for his own.

She started to touch herself to show Ron that they were far from finished. But, Ron surprised her by rolling her so that her front was now facing down on the bed as he moved her hips up so that she was on all fours. Her mind was telling her that he was going to enter her exit only.

They had talked about it, but one week of talking was not much. She was scared and she definitely didn't him want to go there.

"Ron…" She moaned out. He didn't enter her exit only, but now a new feeling was building up in her. She tried to stand on all fours but her arms collapsed every time he reentered her; she didn't even have the strength to look behind her.

She rested her head on her pillow as it muffled her screams of pleasure. She could feel him pumping faster and faster; she and her body knew what will come next.

"Ron…Inside…Me…Please…And…Thank…You…" She tried to say will he was still pumping in her.

Then her body tensed up, every muscle was now ready for what would come next…

"Ooh!" Came her muffled scream since her face had yet to leave the pillow. The orgasm wracked her body, but Ron did not stop pumping for even a moment. She could not stop her screams of pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

"Yes…Yes…Yes…!" She screamed between his entering. She wanted him to stop, she was done, her body was sore, but she could not say stop. There was another feeling coming through, something new. She felt him release inside her, and he started to pump more slowly. Finally, after the third entry he released the last of his essence as she released the last of hers.

"Booyah," they said in unison. Ron collapsed on top of her as she fell on the bed.

He was still inside her.

"Ron," she pleaded, "do not move. Stay inside me."

The feeling of him completing her was new and powerful, but she knew they needed to talk about this since she wanted him to be in her arms, not her back.

But, she didn't want to do anything about that right now, the feeling of him inside her was much better than a hug. When she hugged him, it had the feeling of trying to be one with him, and the feeling of him being inside her did it much better than she ever hoped.

She knew that next time she would be in a position to hug him, and she so hoped the next time would be soon.

It was just so unfair that he could put his arms around her, but she could not return the gesture.

* * *

The word "snackage" now had a different meaning to Kim. On Ron's birthday she had waited outside his house, and his parents had let her in just before they went to temple. Ron had told her that he could decide if he wanted to go with them or stay home. Since his parents didn't want to force him to go and because it was his birthday, he wanted to sleep in late.

Kim had a different idea, but she would have to wake him up to give him his early birthday present. It was a suit he could wear when they decide to go on a real romantic date with her.

She was still a teenage girl and she still wanted to go on a romantic date at a fancy restaurant wearing a formal dress while he paid for everything and she showed him off to the world.

When Ron slept in late, it was nearly impossible to wake him up, so when his parents were at temple, she decided to try something out.

The shock on Ron's face when he woke up to see her kissing and sucking his member while licking up the essence that had missed her was priceless. She liked to do it for him with her hands, but that was only because she liked to please him.

But, seeing his face after she had used her mouth instead of her hands, and saying, "Mmm…snackage," could still make her giggle at the drop of the hat.

Instead of giving him one gift, she ended up giving him a pleasurable way to wake and the suit.

Her only regret was that they didn't get to go any farther than the "snackage" part since she thought they would get more time later. But, in the end, they had to sneak up to the tree house to do what their bodies desired after she found out that there was not a lot of time before her curfew approached.

After a while they returned to the party. Luckily, no one seemed to have missed them or noticed their return, so all she had to do was sneak off to Ron's room to put some make up on and set her hair up again.

* * *

The morning to her birthday was unique in itself. The week leading up to her birthday, her parents had to work late so her parents had to go restock the goods for their work. Since they didn't want her helping with chores on her birthday, she got the entire house for her to just relax.

She had stayed up all night talking to Ron on the phone, trying to weasel out what he had gotten her for her birthday, so she was exhausted. Her wakeup call was far from what she had expected. He had tried to sneak up on her and steal a kiss, but he ended up losing her pants on the way.

"Aw…man!" He yelled loud enough to wake her up, but she didn't really mind. He did get the kiss and more, but she is very dominating when she wanted something. She was not sure if it his idea for her gift, but he didn't say "no" to what she really wanted.

They spent two hours alone just laying there in bed with him pumping into her until she was satisfied. He was tired, but he did promise her that will do anything she said and that made her smile. They had taken a bath together, and they did it again. She had to admit that she forced him to take a bath with her, but she did make it up to him.

While waiting for her family to come, she sent him down to the couch in the den so she could change her bed cover. She knew her family hadn't realized the change between her and Ron, but then again, they didn't do anything out of the ordinary in front of them. However, it would have been quite the shock if they had wandered in and saw the state of her bed. Her father would probably have a heart attack.

Her father didn't even know about her birth control pills, it was her mom's idea in the first place since it helped her with some of her pains, cramps, helped her period much more periodic and helped with some of the skin problems she had when she got too much sun. And, she didn't have to worry about what her capturers might do on a mission. Kim doubted her mother thought about what they really were used for, like satisfying her needs with Ron.

Ron found out about the pills because he was the one that carried her home called her mom when she started to bleed and get cramps.

Exhausted from carrying her nearly all the way from school, he fell asleep just before she kissed him. Her hormones had gotten the better of her and she wanted to thank him.

Only Ron, her and her mom knew about them. Somehow Ron was the only one that can get into her personal space during that time. The week up to her period, she would snap at people. Even when she practiced cheer routines, she would snap or avoid everyone who got too close to her. Everyone, but Ron that is.

She thought it was funny that Ron could still lay his arms around her shoulders when she was in that state. No one, not even her own mother, could and he was just her best friend back then. If it was true that her body already knew back then that he was the One then the choice to go to the next level really was the correct choice. She could only hope that she the One for him.

Kim could see that he was sleeping and she knew why he was tired. He had done all of the work.

She was tired too, but all she did was spread her legs open for him or bent over so he could take her from behind while took a bath together.

She smiled at she remembered that he did promise to do anything to make her happy for her birthday.

She sat down near him, took one of his hands and touched one of his cheeks only to move it up to his hair. She whispered, "Thanks Ron. I lo—"

"Kimmie, I think it would be better idea to tell him when he's awake," he mom interrupted her.

"Maybe…You two could go out on a real date-date," her father said grinning at her, "instead of an 'it's not a date-date' date."

* * *

Yesterday was a weird birthday since they finally revealed to her parents that they had been a couple since Junior Prom. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They only thought that she had a secret crush on Ron since the Prom, and had not told him yet.

Her parents' approval did make her happy, but the rules changed. She did ask them why they hadn't picked up on it earlier since Ron rang the doorbell every Friday and Saturday since Prom.

Then there was the "sex" talk her mother had given her. Her mother didn't ask how far they have gone or what they haven't done together. Her mother did tell her about how it would probably be her decision to wait or start "it".

Even her father told her that she should not be too shy when it came to kissing Ron. She had an idea that her father somehow knew that she wasn't the most experienced girl when it came to dating and kissing.

Truth be told, she hadn't gotten any experience at all. Then again, she was not going to tell her father that Ron was already hitting "home runs" just one week after Prom. Or, that they were still really active.

Yes, she had the idea that her parents still thought that Ron and her was still in the state of awkwardness. Again this could be because her parents hadn't seen a lot of the changes since the Prom, and they thought that she was simply crushing on her best friend.

One of the rules was that every time Ron was in her room, her door had to stay open. No matter if they were the only ones home. Her parents didn't mind them kissing, but her father added that they should behave. Translation: first base only.

Kim didn't mind the rules since she and Ron had already talked about it. It was the same rules they had agreed to show when out in public. They were still hard to follow though. A lot of the time they were even afraid to hug each other in public, afraid that it would get out of control.

All of the sweet stuff they wanted to do was building to their personal time anyways. The door policy was still okay, there was just a bigger risk of getting caught by her parents. But, Kim was smart enough to know how long her parents would be gone for when on their different errands. Otherwise there was the tree house. That had come in handy lately.

She knew that she wouldn't lie if they asked about it.

Missions would be the same way. She will not misuse her favors, her parents trust or the school's trust to spend the day with Ron. They already got a lot of alone time anyway.

Like after school, they would finish their alone time at one of their houses, clean up, go down to the den, sit on the couch, and wait or fall sleep until their parents came home. The idea of waking up with her in his arms or he in her arm was very tempting. She would have to wait another year before that could happen though.

Last time they had woken up in each others' arm was when they were still "just friends". It was the summer before high school, back when they save those villages from a flood, but Ron had lost his backpack while fighting some piranhas. So, they did share the night in her sleeping bag until their ride arrived.

After that episode, sleepovers had come to an end. They instead became "hanging-out-late". That's when "Ron Night" had started, and he never slept in her room again. She understood why though.

It was awkward when they woke up in her sleeping bag. She didn't mind the closeness, but was shocked about what had exactly touched her exposed midriff. Even more shocking was the realization that she had grabbed it to move it away. It had hardened in her hand before she had let it go.

She was more than happy to not talk about it. It felt like forever before she had let it go from her hand. Ron's face was a darker shade of red than even her hair. She could only smile at the memory; she knew it was she who had taken off his pants in her sleep.

Then again, it was not her fault that she had dreamed about Ron injuring his legs. And, since she cared about Ron, she wanted to check his injury. She just knew that her dream was connected to why Ron was naked from the waist down. Luckily, Ron just blamed it on his own "dumb luck". "Even when I'm sleeping! Aww…Man!"

Kim's mind was replaying all of the awkward situations she and Ron had experienced before they reached this point in their lives. Like how she would snuggle, cuddle or just lean her head on his shoulder when she fell asleep on the couch or on her rides home. She was glad she could do it without worrying now.

Transport time will not be more exciting for them so long as they didn't have homework.

* * *

It was exciting for the just turned seventeen year old red head. There was no school now, and knew there would not be much alone time with Ron. But, she still liked to have her arms wrapped around him and definitely liked when he returned the favor.

Their family vacations started the same time, so they didn't have much time to be alone together. She got over it by sparring with Ron.

The sparring match also made it possible to have him touch her in some places, and it would help his mission skills. Two birds with one stone.

Ron never really like punching stuff and he really was clumsy when tried to fight back. Kim knew Ron's dodging skills were the same as hers, if not better. If only he would just focus.

Sometime when he did fight back, he seemed to use the drunken style kung fu without the drunken act. And, it was a challenge for her when he did it.

It annoyed her at times that she knew sixteen styles of kung fu and he could still parry all of her attacks. He sometimes even used the correct counter techniques.

First she thought it was because they had sparred so much that he would know what she was going to do. But, some of her attacks could only be countered by a master and he did it perfectly.

She couldn't figure out how he did it since his skills still seemed to come and go.

She had not mastered the art of Tai Shing Pwek Kwar or Ninjutsu—Monkey Kung Fu and Ninja Arts. She only saw it and knew about it. But, Ron had used some black techniques from them that only a master should be able to use.

She didn't know if it was his dumb skills or his supposed Mystical Monkey Powers.

Kim knew that when Ron was in Japan for one week to learn some of this stuff. But, he could not have mastered some of those techniques he had used so fast. It was impossible even for her. But, then again, he was her Potential Boy.

Kim's goal for the summer would be to help Ron with his skills. If they really come and go, then she was going to make sure they stayed.

* * *

_Thanks for Great review and point_

_I Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as i had._

_If you had gotten this far, then i can tell you that all the fun start from chapter 2 ;)  
_


	2. Fear

Chapter 2 happens just 3 weeks after chapter one

**Thanks to: Writer Sage** for beta reading this chapter

Thanks for the nice review and ideas.

By the way, Don't fear what you are reading, I as a writer, just wanted to put some mystery and shock to you reader ;)

so please try to read all act...

chapter two updated: 22.06.10

_This chapter, happens 3 weeks after chapter 1 ( Default chapter ) , So the real story starts from chapter 2. Some place in this story you maybe want to stop reading because_; You don't like the idea that I had putting in your mind, and this is more to the KR loyal fan _(please I told you that this is the summer before their senior year so don't be afraid )_ .

( I saying this because I have fund out some people actually stop reading, before the plot end ;)

* * *

**True Love**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Fear**

Kim looked at herself in the mirror. She flipped her auburn hair like a model. Her smile widened by her knowing that Ron liked her hair, since he did say that it was "flippy". The memory of the time they switched body, made her blush. How she ever would ever be able to tell Ron what she did to his body of curiosity, she will never know. She looked up and down, checking her body out, and wondering why her body looked skinny. If people were to describe her, she would be a slender skinny girl with red hair, big green eyes, under developed breasts, smooth skin, but all around a pretty girl. She just didn't think herself as beautiful.

She sighed when she thought about her breasts. Then again, so long Ron liked her body as it was she would not care what others thought about it. She knew she was stronger than an average girl, even stronger than most men out there.

Kim had to admit that she was lucky when it came to Ron. She remembered when he got the new hairstyle. It had instantly made him popular, even the seniors of the school wanted to talk to him. If Ron's motto was to "never be normal" wasn't there, Ron would be one of the most popular guys on campus. Since he is handsome in his own way, just thinking of the hairstyle and his personality when he was hit by the truth ray made him popular with the other girls instantly.

The idea of his hairstyle and the truth ray made Kim shiver in fear, since it showed her that he could get any girl he wanted if the girls knew him like she did. Yes, she knew she was lucky that he was oblivious when it came to other girls. She had to admit that she did hide Tara's crush from him. There are a lot of secrets Kim needs to tell her boyfriend. There also a lot of things she wanted to know from him.

She was scared to tell him the secrets she had kept from him. It didn't actually give the impression that she was his best friend when they were just friends. It just told him that she was a control freak, selfish, and afraid that other girls will get to know him like she did.

Her mind went back to their first time; it had felt like he knew exactly what she wanted. It was like he had done this a lot times before. The days leading up to their first time, the only experience she had with other sex was from books and when she had switched body with Ron.

A lot of times Ron had told her that whenever she did or touched something he liked. When it came to Ron, he just did everything she liked and beyond. He even knew spots that she didn't know about or had touched before when she masturbates.

She was not scared to ask him if he was a virgin before their first time, but she was afraid of finding out that he was not. The idea of them losing their virginity together was powerful, so she just shrugged it off, believing that she was his first. She didn't want to ruin the memory of their first time.

Every time she thought about it, she would think of Zita. Ron never told her about why he and Zita broke up or even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron just told her that he had wanted to take it to "the next level", but she didn't. It didn't help that Zita has become one of his closest friend.

Kim knew Ron was afraid of losing her, but she knew she hadn't exactly been the best best friend in the world. If there wasn't the image that she needed to uphold as a strong independent girl, she would cry of happiness every time they kissed in public because the Moodulator breakup was still in her mind.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror again; her sky blue top with the split V-form just from her neck ending just between her breasts could make any man want to try to take a peek. Her white shorts went down just above her knees, so she still showed a lot of leg. The shorts were not skin tight and were more like cargo shorts, but were designed more like longer soccer shorts.

She moved her hips just to see her butt in different angle, and her smile widened when she felt that the fabric of the shorts was like silk. The idea of her boyfriend squeezing her butt caused Kim's smile to widen.

"Kimberly, dear," Kim's grandma said from behind her and made Kim jump a little in shock.

"Sorry, dear, does Ronald know that you are already here?" Her grandma queried.

Kim turned around to see her grandma.

"Oh, no big Nana," she answered, and then shyly added," no, Ron doesn't know. I'm going to surprise him by being here three days ahead of schedule."

"Well dear, I will tell you that he and his parents are staying in the hotel just down the beach, south from here. Just follow the road and you can't miss it," her grandma chuckled. Then added, "And, tell him, he will get the recipes for my lemon square when I start adding 'sama' after his name."

* * *

Kim had just arrived at the beach, and started looking around until she spotted her boyfriend marinating with Rufus. She bit her lips in excitement. Looking around again, she spotted a beach café nearby.

Walking to the café, she tried to keep an eye on her boyfriend. She would try to surprise him by getting some soda and ice.

She sat down, and waited for the bartender. She spotted two girls on the other end of the bar that she was sure she had seen before. Trying to remember who they were, she didn't spot a handsome guy walking up to her.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before," he said with a confident smile on his face.

Kim looked up, and could see this rather handsome guy. He looked like a senior from some big college. His blue eyes sparkled at her like he just seen the most beautiful thing in the world. His body showed that he might be doing some sports; he reminded her of most of the jocks from the football team back in school except he was more handsome. His hair looked like dried blond and his skin was rather smooth for a guy, like a super model's skin.

Her heart skipped a little that some handsome guy had paid attention to her, but she had a boyfriend. She did not want to lose Ron, but maybe if they weren't…No, she will not think that.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked trying to not look him in the eye.

"Sorry, my name is Oven Prove," he said with his confidently smile still in place. He then added with a smirk, "I know I just met you, but it just happens that there is a beach party in three days. Would you care to join me?"

"Hello Oven, my name is Kim, Kim Possible," she said forcefully, "and, I have a boyfriend, and... and I don't think beach party is something for me."

Oven grimaced a little to the word "boyfriend". "It's okay, but if you happen to be there give me a shout out." He winked at her before heading off.

Kim looked at his butt and then shrugged her shoulders before turning to the bartender to order. After she had ordered, she returned her sight to the still marinating Ron. She smiled at her stroke of luck; if Ron had seen this handsome guy talk to her, he would likely have been hurt and afraid. She needed to tell him that he is the only one she loved, but she was still afraid to say it. When they make love together, she wants to say it but her mind is usually in such ecstasy that she can't even properly say anything beyond "yes", "ooh", and "faster". The only other times she tries to say it, he has either fallen asleep or someone interrupts them.

She got her order, but before she took it she took a quick glance over to where Ron was. Then she tried to see if his parents were nearby.

They weren't.

With a devious idea forming in her mind, she moved to get up and walk over to him. But, before she could go to him, someone tapped her shoulder gently. Looking behind her, she saw a blonde girl that made her think of an older vision of Tara except she had green eyes.

"Excuse me, but I just saw you shut down F.C.U. star quarterback. Now it looks like you're headed toward The Ron and Rufus. The guy that sang 'The Naked Mole Rat Rap', and rumor is that he is The Kim Possible's sidekick." The girl said, but dreamily added, "He has been the talk, in F.C.U. since the 'Slumping Party' on spring break two years ago, and his pet is still mascot to most of the sororities and fraternities.

It would be an understatement to say that she was in shock. She looked at Ron and then back at this blonde girl. She spotted the two girls the other side of the bar, and remembered where she had seen them before. They where the girls Ron had danced with the last time they were here!

"Oh, the girls behind me are in F.C.U. varsity cheerleaders. They met him when they were freshmen." The blonde girl said with a more acid tone.

"You're talking about 'The Slumping Party', right? So, they know him…?" Kim asked the blonde girl.

Before the blonde could answer, the black and brown haired beauties moved over to them, and the brown haired girl had put her hands on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"Oh, don't even try to ask him out," The brown haired girl said.

"Why?" Kim said cheerful, she liked the idea that Ron had turned down these college girls.

The black haired girl raised one of her eye brows, and put her arms around her chest. Kim could only wonder how Ron had been able to turn down these two girls. Their two piece swimsuits showed a lot of skin and most men would have drooled over them. If she had those swimsuits instead of 'the Little Black Dress', Ron would have gotten a heart attack instead of drool back in the Moodulator days.

* * *

Kim listened to every rumor about him. Lucky for her, her grandma had helped her put her hair into a ponytail so she didn't look like Kim Possible. If she had her mission clothes on, it wouldn't have mattered, but she was only wearing her summer clothes.

Most people didn't know that Kim Possible's real name was Kimberly Ann Possible. So, she introduced herself as Kimberly Ann when they had asked for her name.

"Just call me K," Kim said simply since these three reminded her of Bonnie's Food Chain. They could call her "K" like Bonnie did. There is no way any living being could call her "KP" other than Ron. People used to wonder why Walter Nelson was in Lowerton High when most of the people that had gone to the same middle school as Ron and her ended in Middleton High. Well, it was because he did call her "KP". She could forgive him for the ambush kiss and the locked braces, but she never forgave him for calling her "KP".

"Okay, so Ron is going to be a senior after the summer, but you guys never asked him what colleges he's going too?" Kim asked innocently. She knew that Ron might tell them that he will be a senior in high school, but he was more likely to just say that he will be a senior since colleges and high school did use same themes, but she was not going to tell them that yet.

"Yeah, and he had shut down every freshmen, sophomore and junior girl that asked him to the beach party." The brown haired girl chuckled.

"Just because F.C.U. most handsome guy had asked you out... and, by the way, it was stupid that you shut him down... don't think that you have a chance with Ron. Ever since he got here five days ago, he has become a legend," the black haired girl said. Then she whispered, "First, if you're too obvious that you are hitting on him then his pet would try to shrug you off, but if you got passed his pet, by the way his name is Rufus and is a naked mole rat, you will still need to get inside his personal space.—"

"—and you can't just move closer to him, or he will just move away," the blonde girl added annoyed.

Kim wondered why Ron was not being big headed by now, but then he was always loyal as a best friend, so of course he was loyal as a boyfriend. She now felt ashamed that she had thought that if Ron was not her boyfriend there was a chance she would date that handsome guy that just asked her out. The idea that she could think like that made her sick.

"Don't you think he might have a girlfriend?" Kim asked innocently, wanting to play them since she had a plan in mind.

"Well, there are rumors that he did ask Britina, the teen pop star out, and then there's Kim Possible... If you ask me they are secret lovers," the Blonde girl said disdainfully.

"But, I thought Kim Possible wasn't going to college," Kim asked innocently, but she was laughing at those rumors on the inside.

"Yeah, but who cares? She's is still The Kim Possible, and if it's true than we don't have a chance," the brown haired said. Her eyes then widened "I think it's true since the last time Kim Possible was at a party, she came and dragged him away from us!"

Kim looked nervous since she remembered her evil glare she had sent at them when she dragged Ron home to Nana. Her green eyed monster did it again and now she was happy for it. Her lust to go over and kiss him was now too big, and her curiosity of the rumors about Ron had held her back long enough.

She rose from her seat, and took the three sodas from the table. "Well girls, thanks for the talk, but I think I would like to talk to this Ron," she said and winked at them before heading off.

"But, if he shuts you down, don't even try to ask Oven out because that ship has sailed!" The two girls laughed while the blonde only shook her head.

Kim put the sodas on the table between Ron and Rufus. Ron blinked wildly at her, but before he could get up, Kim gently held him down with one of her hands on his chest.

"Don't move Ron, I think you need some Kim-shine," she said playfully before she leaned over him, kissed his stomach and continued up to his chest. She moved her head up, smiled evilly to the girls she had talked with before she moved and kissed him passionately.

She broke the kiss, looked at his eyes and melted in his arms. She moved her forehead to his and their noses touched. She teased him by kissing him innocently every time he moved up to deepen the kiss. She kept moving her head just far enough that he stopped.

Then she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. She purred from feeling of the kiss. She opened her eyes and could nearly see the reflection of her own eyes sparkling in his. She was lost in his eyes; the world no longer existed to her. He was and had always been her world.

* * *

The blonde guy was holding her legs up and spread out, so he could enter her easily. He smiled at her naked body before they made eye contact.

"I don't think your boyfriend would have tried this position before," he said playfully at her while he still smiled that smile that had swept her clothes off as fast as Rufus eating a naco.

Kim only nodded to him since her body was already in full ecstasy by him teasing her with his member touching her entry, but every time it felt like he was going to penetrate, he pulled out.

She tried to move her hips, but every time he teased her by moving back as she moved her hips up. Even if she was the girl that could do anything, she could not move her hips enough to get him to penetrate her.

Her eyes begged him to enter, but she was pinned down. Her legs rested at each of his shoulders, and now he was holding her arms down with his own.

"Please take me!" She pleaded to him and moaned by another tease.

"Are you sure your fine with it?" He playfully added while he continued to tease her.

"When we… Oh, were just best friends, I… Ah...Always wanted my best friend to take me," she tried to say between his teasing and her moaning.

He just smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

"No... Kiss, only my boyfriend is allowed to kiss me," she said teasingly.

"Ooh, then I just need to do this," he playfully announced.

Her body nearly jumped in excitement when his member entered her. She started to try to move her hips, but it was difficult when she was in this position. She could only lay there and let him control the show.

He just smiled, and moved his member out before slowly reentering. There was little groan and moan from her, and he moved faster. He tried to get as far in as possible, and she liked it. The feeling of being out of control, like when she was on all fours made her body beg for more.

She could feel the bed moving with her, the hotel room they were in had only a small bed, but that was enough for her and him. She smiled at him.

"So, you do you want to go to the beach party tomorrow with me?" He cheerfully asked. Kim was little shocked by the question, but her smile widened. "No," She said, "going…Ah…With my… Boy...Frie...Ah Friend..."

He moved harder and faster as her fingers pressed deep into the bed. Her body was ready for her first orgasm. Just before it came, he moved out and sprayed his essence at her body. She tried to move up to touch herself, but before she couldn't move. He pinned her down with his hands at her breasts.

"How about we meet there?" He then asked heavily breathing. "As a favor for what I will do now," he said as he teased her.

Kim smiled and relaxed. "Okay, we'll meet there," she said with a smirk to the blonde guy.

She could feel him entering her, the ecstasy of it made her scream in pleasure. Not even four pumps later she got her orgasm. Kim moved her head to get eye contact to thank him for the wonderful feeling.

"I know you just orgasmed and your body is sore from the feeling," he said with the evil smile. And. then without warning he moved his hips like there was no tomorrow. The scream she let out could have woken everyone in the hotel if it was not for her top that he had put in her mouth.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed still with the clothed in her mouth, but the blonde did not stop. Her muscles tensed up and she was now really tight. But, he didn't lose his pace. Then without warning, his essence filled her up to mix with her own juices. Her body could now relax, and he collapsed on top of her. She gently pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"What happened to only kissing your boyfriend?" He asked breathing heavily only to have her pull his head toward the clock.

"Ron, its five minutes past twelve...That means it's Friday, and you're my boyfriend again," she giggled still gasping for air. She smiled before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Kim woke up to a relaxing beating sound on her left ear, the sound of a heartbeat. It gently moved as someone's hand touched her right ear before moving to her cheek, and then slowly followed her neck to her shoulder. Her body warmed to the feeling; she knew the touches and the hands like they were her own.

Smiling, she opened her eyes only to see his belly-bottom slowly move to his breathing. Kim smiled evilly at what she saw next, something she had grown fond of very much. She grinned at where her hand was, holding his morning hardened member in her hand. She wondered if she had slept like this or if she had moved her hand down there while sleeping.

"What ya grinning at KP?" She could hear him from behind as he played with her hair. She moved her body up just enough so she could turn her head face to face with him. Sighing, she laid her head on his chest again.

"Just that I could get used to waking up like this every morning," she said dreamily.

Yesterday she had told him about the rumors, that they had been "friends with benefits". She even told him that she did think about trying to masturbate in front of each other when they were just friends, but the idea had been shrugged off since she was afraid of either of them losing control. She already had feelings for him after all.

As random as Ron could be, he had told her that maybe they should put some day aside so they could just act like best friends, so there didn't lose what they had had before.

So, it was decided that Thursdays and Sundays will be their best friends' day, where they could talk and make jokes without worrying about being boyfriend and girlfriend. They could do stuff like they used to do and still enjoyed doing.

Fridays and Saturdays will be where they tried to be romantic. The other days were just mixed up, and still those days they would be more intimate. Well, they were always intimate when they were sure that they were alone, but those two days they at least tried to make sure not to get interrupted and removed the chance to get caught.

She rose up on all four like a cat, she had moved over to him, holding him down, he was her pray. Kim nearly purred like a real cat before she gently bit his lower lips and then kissing him deeply.

She smiled hungrily and seductively at him as her eyes sparkled at his goofy smile. She moved down to kiss his chest, and gently bit one of his nipples. She had now moved her body to where his hardened member was, and without breaking eye contact, she kissed the top of it.

She licked it like it was a Popsicle. Kim liked his look of disbelief that he would get on his face. She winked at him as she slowly opened her mouth.

"Mm, snackage," she mumbled excited.

Beep-be-beep-beep.

Kim growled at her Kimmunicator as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Before she walked in, she turned to a dazed Ron still lying in bed.

Beep-be-beep-beep.

"Ron, you mind answering that?" She yelled, as she turned around and headed in, but before she closed the door, she yelled, "oh and at least put a t-shirt on before answering it!"

Beep-be-beep-beep.

"Aw, Man! That was the worst timing for the Ron-man ever!" He whined loudly.

Kim laughed as she put her panties on. Every time she wanted "the snackage", Ron would be dazed. She could even count how long it would take for his mind to register what she was going to do, or when she was done doing it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see that her hair was messed up and her body was sore. She smiled when she remembered that they didn't go to sleep until three o'clock in the morning. She sighed, over the facts she had not asked him yet.

Looking over to the clothes she had picked up in the hurry, she took the white top with a red heart and a red skirt. Smiling to herself again, she took her panties off, and headed in the shower, forgetting all about her Kimmunicator just ringing only few minutes ago.

* * *

"No, No, and NO!" Kim yelled at the Kimmunicator's screen.

She was furious. When she had come out of the bathroom, she was shocked to see her boyfriend's sad look. He walked into the bathroom like he was one of those zombies he and Felix like to destroy.

"Kim! This is the only way!" Wade, an eleven year old super genius, said.

Kim grimaced; she knew he was probably right, but that didn't mean she had to like it. The idea of her going undercover while Ron was bait didn't exactly ease her mind that someone wanted to take her boyfriend away.

"The last time they took him Wade, we couldn't even track him! If it was not for the signal from the 'fly on the wall'—" Kim said angrily.

"Don't worry so much KP, the Ron man can take care of himself thanks to the his badical girlfriend," Ron interrupted her as he came out of the bathroom.

Kim jumped a little from Ron entering the conversation without warning. She looked at him, just few minutes ago he was afraid, but now he looked confident. Acting like it really was "no big". To her it was big, way big. When their eyes met, she knew he was only pretending. He wanted her to believe that everything would be alright. That he would do it, and that he trusted her to have his back.

"KP... When I was in the shower I realized that Wade and G.J. are keeping an eye on me, and even then I still have 'The Kim Possible' to have my back," he said, and air quoted her name.

Kim went over to Ron, took both his hand in hers, looked at the screen, and waited for an understanding nod from Wade as he turned the Kimmunicator off. "Ron, my greatest fear is losing you." Without warning she let go of his hand and grabbed him in a tight hug. Without breaking the hug, she kissed his lips softly. Their foreheads leaned towards each other; she opened her eyes just to get lost in his. Time once again stood still for her.

"Ron I lo—"

"Oh! Did I interrupt something?" Mrs. Stoppable asked from the doorway. "I didn't know you were here Kim."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Stoppable, I-I was just giving Ron a surprise," Kim said nervously even though she didn't let go of her embrace.

Mrs. Stoppable just chuckled at her response, and then she smiled at her. "Kim, don't be afraid, it's not like I caught you two naked." Mrs. Stoppable grinned before adding "I hear there's some beach party at some hour, so have fun kids."

Kim looked curiously at Ron, but could only see his famous goofy smile. "Ron, does your mom know about us?" Kim asked. If his mom knew that they already did "it", and approved, then they could spent more time home with him when school starts.

"No KP, she still thinks we just kiss..." He said and started to laugh highly.

"Ron?" Kim cried annoyed and slapped his shoulder.

"My mom thinks that we will be embarrassed if we get caught kissing," Ron said as he pulled her hips closer to his and kissed her forehead. "And, she thinks that we are still in the kissy face state."

She laughed lightly while she leaned closer to give him a kiss, but instead she licked his lips playfully forcing her way into his mouth with her tongue. She giggled when he finally let her after some fighting. She pulled herself closer to deepen the kiss to explore his mouth with her tongue to taste peppermint from his toothpaste.

"Mm," she purred to the new taste. She always liked to taste his lips because no matter how many times she kissed him, she loved it. Kim never ever would kiss anyone other than Ron on the lips. She liked it too much. She liked to hug, touch, and kiss him; she liked to do everything with him. Understanding that their bodies were like made of some magnetic material, their bodies accepted each other's need to be close. When they hugged each other as friends, it would only feel right if there was a good reason for the hug (force the hug), but in the end, their bodies will automatically try to move away. When they hug each other now, it felt like it should never end, and always a battle of logic verse instincts to end the hug.

"I don't like the idea, but I know we have to do it," Kim said forcefully, "but, please be careful Ron"

"KP, I can't live in fear anymore," Ron said playfully," I have a funny feeling my Mystical Monkey Power will save me if something goes wrong, but I don't need it because I have a badical Girlfriend to have my back."

Kim nodded as she pulled him into another passionate kiss while leading him into the bathroom. With no warning, she kicked the door closed behind them without even breaking the kiss.

* * *

Kim looked around, only to see a lot of teens dancing. One of the undercover G.J. agents was providing security, so she and Ron avoided getting the underage stamp.

She looked at her compact mirror to check that her hair was still blonde. Wade had provided her with Blonde-Illusion-Hair shampoo. It made any hair color blonde when used, but after two hours she needs to wash her hair with water to return it to her normal color again.

It weirded her out that her eyes were now blue thanks to the contact lens G.J. had provided. If she still had her red hair, she would look exactly like her mother as a teenager.

She spotted five other G.J. agents walking around. At least Will Du wasn't here. Dr. Director had provided over twenty G.J. agents just for this alone. Then again, G.J. hasn't met Gemini's Agent Alpha.

Kim and Ron's last encounter with Gemini had him trying to recruit Ron as his Agent Alpha because of the "Ron Factor" Research G.J. did. Later it became a "Non Factor". No one knew why G.J. shadow originations "WEE" wanted Ron, but she knew from experience that Gemini might hold a grudge against Ron for defeating him with his own finger joke.

What scared her was that Gemini was a dangerous foe. He single handedly defeated twelve G.J. agents to capture Ron last time. And, their base of operation was well hidden. It didn't need a rocket scientist to figure out that Agent Alpha is Gemini's right hand man. He would be skilled in undercover espionage. No one had ever met Agent Alpha.

If Ron got captured like last time, and they escaped, it would be hard to track him down. To counter that, G.J. had put a hovercraft in standby mode to follow them if they were going to escape by air. Kim knew the plan, but like G.J., WEE had also a lot of cutting edge technology. Lucky for the world, WEE didn't want to take over the world. They just wanted to make it miserable for people to live on. Kim mostly let G.J. handle all WEE related missions, but this had just become personal.

Otherwise not much is known about the situation. All that's known is that Global Justice has bases all over the world, and that the Worldwide Evil Empire has the same to counter them. A shadow war between those groups is taking place and no one even realized it.

She saw the blacked haired girl and the brown haired girl, who she learned to know as Patricia and Sarah looking at them. They were staring daggers at her, and dreamily at Ron. One of the things she hated about this plan was that she should act like "just a friend" to Ron. It was hard, but Kim knew it would be impossible (even for her) if some girl started to hit on him.

She was going to grab his arm and move away, but a red haired girl grabbed him first and dragged him out to dance. She could only stare at the change of plans. She could see that Ron tried to look back at her, but before he could, someone had grabbed her shoulder.

"What the…?" Kim yelled but only got interrupted by the black haired girl.

"Let them dance," the black haired girl said.

"Patricia, Sarah, what's the meaning of this?" Kim asked furious.

The black haired girl Kim knew as Patricia looked shocked. Kim knew she might blow her cover if she could not explain herself.

"Oh, K told me about you two," Kim quickly said.

The two girls then smiled and pointed to a table with some seats. Kim nodded to them while trying to keep her eye on Ron. She followed them to the seats and sat down.

"Well, is she afraid of losing him to us?" Patricia giggled.

"Or, has he found out that she wasn't Kim Possible?" Sarah added

"No, she'll be here to meet him later," Kim said forcefully. She knew that she was not good at lying. At least it was not a real lie. She kept looking at Ron and the red haired girl.

"Don't try to take him away from her unless you want to get your butt kicked," Sarah said simply. "From K... No, I would even try," Kim said innocently.

"No, silly, from Stacy... She's got quite a few black belts if you know what I mean," Patricia said pointing at the red-haired girl with Ron. Kim instantly realized who the red-haired girl was as her eye widened in shock.

"Yes, that's Stacy, the F.C.U. Martial Arts Champion since she was a freshmen," Sarah said smiling, "She even told us that she would beat Kim Possible if she came to take Ron away."

* * *

Kim had excused herself from Patricia and Sarah to go to a bathroom, or more like a public toilet since they are on a beach with an open bar. Still having Ron in her sight, she turned the Kimmunicator on.

"Wade, check on Stacy Kann, a second year in F.C.U.," Kim said tweaked. Her eyes stared daggers at the fake red haired girl.

She could see her tech friend starting to type. Leaving him work his magic, she looked again to see where Ron was. Kim nearly panicked when she saw that Ron wasn't dancing anymore. She quickly scouted the area, looking from bar to bar until she spotted them over by Patricia and Sarah.

"Kim," Wade said getting her attention," Stacy Kann is a twenty year old honor student studying Criminology and Psychic—"

"Wade, I just wanted to know if she is on any wanted lists!" Kim snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry Kim, but she's squeaky clean," Waded answered.

"Sorry Wade. I'm just tweaked about this mission," Kim apologized to her friend. Then she spotted Oven Prove walking over to where Ron was sitting.

"Wade I think I know who Alpha is!" She yelled, "I need backup now!"

Kim's heart started beating so hard it felt like it was in her throat."Five more seconds," she said, while jumping and avoiding people between her and Ron.

But, an explosion happened just as she jumped and flipped over a G.J. Agent. The shockwave nearly sent her back to where she started. People were screaming and running in panic. She had closed her eyes from the bright light of the explosion. Kim was not the only one.

She got fast up and ran over to where Ron was, only to find Sarah, Patricia and Stacy rising in shock. She then looked where she had spotted Oven, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Ron..." she whispered worriedly.

The Police and G.J. agents were already on the site securing the area. Kim was standing there like the world had just ended. She wanted to cry, but she knew she has to be strong. She found him before and she would do it again.

Dr. Director had come to take her to headquarters as she looked around to see the ten G.J.s agent that should had been watching them from the building nearby lying unconscious.

"Everything happened at the same time," Dr. Betty Director said annoyed, "They executed their operations perfectly: coordinated and organized."

"So, there's a mole in Global Justice?" Kim asked while looking around at the G.J. agents running around with papers. To Kim, it looked like they were now fully alerted, or ready to a start a full scale war.

"No. This Agent Alpha had put a fly on the wall at all of the buildings nearby." Dr. Director sighed. "Just seconds after before the explosion, every two hundred 'flies on the wall' self-destructed and sent out knockout gas."

"What about tracking chips?" Kim asked hopefully

"Gone one second after the explosion Kim, I'm sorry," Dr. Director said as she put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim was going into shock with little tears escaping her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe it. No, she would not give up, she decided as she pulled her Kimmunicator out.

"Wade, tell me you got something," Kim pleaded to her friend, but Wade only shrugged before he went back to searching.

"Kim, we'll find him and he can take care of himself," Wade told her, but Kim could only nod before she cut the line.

Kim knew Ron could fight if he could just focus, but she also knew he was way out numbered. Then it hit her.

"Dr, Director, I think Oven Prove could be the one that took him!" She said excited that she had someone to blame.

"Sorry Kim, we already questioned him, but he got hit by the same shock wave as you did," Dr. Director said sadly.

Kim didn't know what to do. Her mind kept imagining Ron being hurt in all kinds of ways or worse being turned against her by some evil device. She hated to admit it, but the fear of him turning against her was the worst thing she could imagine.

* * *

It had been nearly two days since Kim had slept. Most of G.J. agents had avoided her since the accident with Will Du. Typing and searching using G.J. equipment, all of the good memories of Ron kept playing through her head.

It was like WEE had left earth after they had captured Ron. No one from WEE had contacted them, and Rumor was that it was just the "calm before the storm". G.J. was currently at Death-Con Four. While they got surprised by Drakken's Diablo scheme, they will not be fooled this time.

Everyone in G.J. knew that WEE could make the same scale of attack that Drakken had with all of the resources they could easily obtain from any technology they wanted. They had the man power added some Euro-droids, they could already have an army ready.

Kim was frustrated! She rose up and every G.J. agent stopped to look at her, but before she turned around, Wade's face popped up on the big screen.

"Kim! I think you might want to check this out!" He yelled.

Kim turned to look at the screen to see a satellite video of some water. She looked irritatingly at Wade, who was now in the left corner of the big screen.

"Wha—" She started, but stopped suddenly. Something had just moved in the water! Then a big explosion blasted and shook everything! A mere few seconds after the explosion, there was smoke coming from the small dot on the screen.

"Kim, that was something a random satellite captured three minutes ago. I have rerouted a Global Justice Satellite to the area, so we could get a live picture in five minutes," Wade said happily. "It can only be a lair Kim, and the energy signature matches that of a lair. If it was not for the explosion, I never would have spotted it, but I don't know if it's WEE or some other villain's lair."

"Thanks Wade, you rock," Kim said and looked at Dr. Director. Dr. Director nodded in understanding, and yelled for some agent to get a strike team ready.

She got the live picture of the area, but everyone that was moving now stood still to look at the screen. The area was covered with a dark-red fog; it seems like the fog was moving like a tornado. But, if the cam calculator was correct, it was a radius of four miles. A strong wind was pushing water away from the fog, and even the sky seemed to move away from the area.

"Wade! What's happening?" Kim cried in shock.

"I don't know Kim! The energy signature is off the scale... And, I am reading an unknown power signature!" Waded cried back with his hands typing faster than ever. "The unknown energy is fueling the known energy, and...And...I can't believe it!"

"What can't you believe Mr. Load?" Dr. Director asked.

"The fog is acting like a black hole!" Wade exclaimed.

"A black hole...But that's impossible..."

"Yes, I said IT is acting like a black hole, not that it IS a black hole! But, there's a lot of energy coming from the fog... I say it's more like a white hole!" Wade said with wide eyes as he continued to type.

"A white hole?" Kim asked shocked.

"Kim, I don't know what else to call it! It's acting like a black hole, but sometimes acting like the theory of a white hole..." Wade stopped talking looking serious."What I know is that if the sensor is correct...The unknown energy is doing fissions every few seconds with the known energy, this is providing more power than all the power plants on Earth for a whole year!"

"How is that possible Wade? Are you telling me that the Earth is going to end up in a big bang soon?" Dr. Director asked.

"I don't know..." Wade said as he stopped typing and leaned back, putting his hands to his face in frustration.

"But who can build that kind of device?" Dr. Director asked.

"Ron," Kim suddenly said. "Wade, I think you should tell them about your Chaos Theory with Ron added with the Attitudinator Theory," Kim said before she nearly fell into the seats.

"Kim, you don't mean…!" Wade exclaimed, but Kim only nodded.

Kim could see that everyone was now looking at the screen, waiting for Wade.

"I think everyone needs to sit down before I begin..." Wade said with a very seriously face.

* * *

"I have analyzed the Attitudinator very closely." Wade began, "When used, it would take all of the negative energy and positive away from the body, but it would only return one of the energies back...When Ron was evil, he had received Drakken's evil. Plus the longer he had the energy, the more evil he would be." Wade took a sip of his soda before continuing, "This is because of the negative energy he had gotten from Drakken. It was slowly suppressing his good energy—"

"—but, what does that have to do with this situation Mr. Load?" Will Du asked annoyed to only to get hissed at by Dr. Director.

"Hmm, under the span of four hours, he had built one plasma catapult, turned his bike into an all-terrain vehicle, and made two doom's day devices. It has everything to do with it..." Wade trailed off, and Kim could see everyone in the room was slacked jawed in disbelief.

"I thought that was Drakken's device!" Dr. Director said in astonishment.

"No, Ron built them. Now you know what happens to Ron as he becomes more evil and more willing to show his genius since his fears are being slowly suppressed by Drakken's evil. But, even then, he was never fully evil since he still had some of his positive energy. The question is what would happen if someone drains ALL of his positive energy out of him? If my theory is correct then he could have easily built a device that would, I don't know, create something similar to a black hole! And, he would use it! Without warning or hesitation," Wade said with terror written all over his face.

"How do you explain the explosion then?" Will Du asked.

"Removing threats," Kim said sadly.

"Kim, you are the only who can stop him now. He would not hurt you of all people," Dr. Director said, but Kim just closed her eyes, not wanting to face this face.

"Dr. Director, it is still a theory... I am not sure about that path... But, even if he didn't want to hurt Kim, he would likely have a plan for her. He would know that she's coming, and like last time, be prepared to stop her. We only beat him because he didn't know that the Attitudinator was fixed or that was Drakken helping us...And..." Wade trailed off as he looked afraid. "Ron, or should I say Zorpox, wrote a journal when he was evil...He scared Shego... And, we all know Shego reputation..."

"Because of his fighting skills or because of his genius...?" Will Du asked.

"I don't know, but the thought of him making Shego afraid, TERRIFIES me," Wade said as white as a ghost.

"His dodging skills are way better than mine when he focuses. His fighting skills are dangerous I have to admit, and are likely to be more dangerous now that he isn't holding back," Kim said as she stared at the screen of the black-red fog.

Everyone was looking at her in shock, but Kim didn't care. She could only think about her Ron.

"When he focuses, it's like he mastered two styles of kung fu. I have mastered sixteen styles, but he knows how I fight." Tears slowly moved from one of her eyes. "He knows I wouldn't hurt him no matter what..."

"Kim, you just need to distract him—" Wade said. "Wait! Something's happening! The fog's stopped sending the unknown energy."

"Yes, its WEE's power signature!" An agent announced.

Everyone looked at the screen to see the fog lift, and slowly show a red metallic structure formed like a spider with legs turned up to the sky. It reminded Kim of a dead spider.

She rose from her seat and took her back pack.

"How fast can we get there?" She cried out and nearly made everyone jump. Locking eyes with Dr. Director, she said, "Don't worry about me. Ron is everything to me, and right now he needs me." She nearly whispered so only Dr. Director could hear her.

"Four hours with a Global Justice stealth craft." Wade announced, "Sending the coordinates now!"

Kim knew they needed to be stealthy, if she wanted Ron back, so she nodded and headed down to the hangers.

"I'm coming Ron," she said to herself. Every G.J. agent was avoiding her, but she didn't care. She only had only one thing on her mind.

"I saved the world for you...And, if I have to, I'll save you from the world," Kim whispered with a voice full of venom that would have even made Shego shiver with fear.

* * *

_If someone feared that Kim was cheating on Ron while reading the arc- ;)_

_-Then I made my point! ( As you fund out is still KR/RK ) _

**A/N** - Well, it look like there are action coming up in next chapter, who is Agent Alpha, who is the 3 College Girls, and who is this Oven Prove, well you not going to find out in this chapter, maybe next one.

Just remember, this is still the summer after junior prom and before Season 4.

Hope you like the story and the chapter ending ;) - Please review.

**Oh and chapter 3 would be up after beta reading, **chapter 4 should also be ready, soon


	3. Agent Alpha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own an of the character Disney Does!

**Thanks to** XanQenadius, Writer Sage, CajunBear73, theotherdave, dex drako, and TheRedKommie

for there reviews, they have some interesting theory about what is going on the story so far, and they had pointed out some issue, that had tried to fix as good as I can, but i am only a human.

- Well like I said, I'm not going to tell what is true and what is not true, only that this story still act as a beacon to season 4. so don't be scared ;)

So far in the story, Kim made wade to tell a theory about Ron, because of her fear, so let see what going on this chapter shall we?

**Story not yet been beta read -** I only publishing it to get this story going on, and to get some respond from the reader**. **I'm actually going to rewrite chapter four, but I'm waiting to see how people respond to this chapter first. (this story can go two way from here)**  
**

* * *

**True Love**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Agent Alpha**

Screams and yells was coming from the room, Kim knew what was going in there. Will Du had come with his own theory that, Ron had faked his own escape. Since there was no other way, he could be there and disappear instantly, without knowing all the GJ's protocols. And Ron's new evil profile seems to fit.

Kim had to agree to that possibility, but she didn't want to tell them why she knew it was untrue, without telling them what they did together since her arrived five days ago. She knew his care and the feeling behind every touch and kisses, he did to her. If he was evil, he would have looked at her like something only to satisfy his own needs.

Wearing her battle suits for the second time of her life, she had a feeling, she needed her battle suit, it had only been wearied one time in mission, at that was the day Ron Confessed his feeling for her. If Ron truly had become evil, then it might be sending memory to him, and then she still had the feeling that, something was wrong.

She sighed, before headed in the door, and instantly everyone stopped theirs arguing. She could feel the stare from all the agents that were in the room. After a quickly glance at the room she spotted Dr. Director waved her over, and she silently walked over to her.

"Kim, we just got something, we think you want to know" Dr. Director said.

Kim looked at her and only nodded, having a bad feeling about what she was going to hear, but it couldn't be worse than what had happened, she thought.

"If Ron had turned evil, and had masterminded his own capturing, then HE will be the most dangerous super villain in our time" Dr. Director stopped, and glanced to the assemble of agents before she looked at her again: "Kim, you have one chance, to take him on, and capture him, otherwise we would do it by G.J. standard protocols against rate ten Super Villains, you know what that meant?"

Kim looked down a tear formed at her eyes, she knew what it meant, when it came to a dangerous super villain, G.J. priority had the safety of the world in mind, and if Wade Theory was correct, Ron would make all the villains in the world look like D-halls bullies. And just that alone scared her, she knew Drakken and Shego had moved to rate seven from rate five, after the Diablo accident. Comparing to Duff Killigan that was in rate three.

She never really understood the Rate system, but G.J. Had never placed someone in rate ten before, just because of a theory. Personally close encounter with Ron, they had placed him in rate ten for technologies advance weaponry, but they only had placed him as a rated five in hand to hand, while Shego was rated ninth. So the strike teams had been heavy equipped themselves, with protection from laser to the highly explosive armor.

Kim though it was stupid with the heavy protection gear, Since most of them would be doomed if they were fighting anyone who, were rated higher than five in hand to hand. Then again, she didn't really want to make it worse for Ron, if she had told them, he had beaten Monkey First in Hand to Hand, they would have rated him eight or higher, she even had to Cut wade off when he mentioned Monkey First.

Looking up again she nodded to Dr. Director, before she went out of the Room to find her equipment for the Halo-jump. Kim knew her Battlesuit could provide protection to that kind of jump, but she still needed a helm, air tank and parachutes. There was more to it, she knew it was dangerous, but it was the only way.

She took her Kimmunicator up, press a key.

"Wade, is my jet-set capable of this, you know it has to work just one second after I activate it." She asked him, but couldn't hide her nervousness, she knew if it didn't work, there would be a lot of pain and might put her out for a while if she hit the water after she released her parachutes.

"Don't worry Kim, it will work, and if it doesn't then your battle suit would protect you from the impact, but still it's way risky, are you sure about this?"

"You, rock W but yes I am sure, but that the only way to avoid the defense system, and shut it down, Tell Dr. Director, I'm leaving now, please and thank you," she said and turned her device off.

Kim walked to the hanger and entered the craft, the G.J. Pilot Saluted her, but she only nodded to him, before she sat down. She knew that G.J. had already placed their plan to work, but in her mind, she knew it would not work that, why she had to do this.

She had told wade to monitor the attacks on the base, maybe it would cheer her up, to know Will Du would fail to disable the base defense, but then again, if it worked, she would get to the base faster and have longer time to find Ron, so it's a win, no matter what she would get to the base.

Feeling the aircraft lifted, she closed her eyes, only to get the memory of a red-haired girl, named Stacy Kann, there is something about her, she didn't like, when she met her first time, she was blond, then to the beach party. S had changed hair color to red, and she had changed her own hair from red to blond. There were just too many loose ends to this, Patricia and Sarah, and Oven Prove, what it there with them? Why is her weirdar screaming like crazy, whenever she thought of them?

* * *

Kim opened her eyes, looking around she was not in the plane she entered early. She was actually standing in front of the tree-house. She heard some female voice, groans and a moans from there, her heart was beating faster, and her stomach became sick, she was standing ready to claim up, but she couldn't.

Something was holding her back, the fear the angry. She moved away from the tree, backed off. She wanted to scream, but she could not, then she tripped over something, she didn't know or care, she fell down on the bush. The moaning and the groaning stopped instantly.

"Ron, come back, and show me what you got!" a female voiced said from the tree-house, Kim thought, she had heard that voice before, she wanted to run, but now she was too much in shock, her mind sending her images of Ron and some girl making out in the tree-house.

Then she saw him, her Ron, just claimed down from the tree-house he was now standing there, looking curiosity around.

"Kim" he said, she wanted to respond, but she was too scared. She looked at him, his hair was messy, more than ever, his clothes were hanging loose, like after they use to make out. She didn't want to know, or understand, how could he? She loved him.

"Ron?" A female voiced respond. Her heart skipped, why did the girl respond, she wanted to know, by rising up, she could see the shock on his face?

"Ron, how could you?" Kim screamed at him, she walked angry over to him, her first tight, then without warning she hit him in the face, and Ron lost his balance, and he fell in slow-motions, his head hit the tree, and started to bleed.

Kim put her hand to her mouth in shock, she didn't mean to hit him, she wanted to slap him.

Leaning her body over him, gentle she took his head up to her chest, she was crying, the angry was now replaced by sadness. Looked at her hand, the blood, his blood, her face became white as a ghost.

"Ron, Sorry, Sorry" She said with tears out her eyes like a waterfall, she kissed his face, wanted him to open his eyes, wanted him to return the kiss. Nothing happens, she listed to his breathing there was nothing, the feeling of powerless the feeling of emptiness.

She embraced him, never wanted to let go, she touched his bloody hair only to get angrier, she wanted to blame the girl up in the tree-house, it was her fault, Kim knew what to do, so she went up, angry she looked around, but there was no one to see.

"Ron...mmm" A voice said behind her, she turned around, but couldn't see anything, until she looked down, there it was the Kimmunicator, The screen shocked her, her eye widened by the image, her image it was her fault!.

It was the Video Stream from the day, where Ron made her The Seven Layers of Heaven, A recipe he made when he taught home economy. The moaning came from her, she remembered.

She was tweaked, she was afraid that he would fall for someone, when she wasn't nearby. He told her to trust him, when he made the cake. He told her to trust him, like he trusted her.

"Trust him" She whispered. Her eyes widened looked down to the body of her best friend and boyfriend. She jumped down, wanting to embrace him, wanting to be with him forever, she knew it was too late, but she could do anything.

"Anything" she screamed, "anything then this" she then whispered.

She sat down next to him, took his head up again, kissed him. How stupid can she be, she should have known that it was never his fault, he didn't want to hurt her, and he trusted her, not to hurt him, but why does she keep hurting him, she didn't know she wanted to know?

She knew Ron would never Hurt her by choice, but it was too late, she had hurt him, he was gone, she could never feel his kissed again. She wanted to lie down near him, snuggled up at him, and she did it, she wanted her heart to stop beating since, there was nothing to beat for.

Kim opened her eyes again, but instead of seeing Ron, she saw the seat facing her, she panicked looked around to see where she was. Sighed in relief, it was just a dream, a nightmare. She leaned her head back, a small tear formed in her left eye.

"Miss Possible" The pilot said without looking behind.

"Yes" She answered, while looked out of the window, to the sky moved under her, she wished Ron was here.

"I just got word that The EMP Drones had been shot down before getting close enough to activate their EMP Shockwave to knock out the defense system, Drop zone E.T.A. 1312." The pilot said.

Kim rose up, walked over to her equipment took her Kimmunicator up, press a key, and the screen popped a picture up, a picture of their kiss in the prom, she didn't know who took the picture, but right now it eased her heart and mind. She didn't know why, b she pressed another key, and the Kimmunicator printed the picture out, she took it, moved it to her heart, pressed hard against her chest. Sometime she wished that she was a normal teenage, but then again, she would never have met Ron.

She then unzipped enough of her battle suit to put the picture to the pocket inside nearest her heart. To keep her in the ground, like he always did, to have the feeling he was still nearby, to remind her of following her heart.

* * *

The water was getting closer and closer, it felt like millions of butterflies in her stomach. The feeling of zero gravity. She liked free-falling, but what it was still a halo-jump, she remembered how Ron always screams in free falling, remembered his scream, it made her smile, even if it scared him to death, he would still follow her, wherever she goes.

She looked at the countdown on the watch, knowing she had to open her parachute ten seconds before the countdown reached zero. The water was getting closer, the air was hitting her body hard, a little wind would put her out of course, but she always returned, she needed to do it perfectly, there was too much in stack to fail.

Kim opened her parachute, and she could nearly feel all of the air pushed out of her lung, after the parachute stabilized, she then released it, and she was again in free falling, the parachute had nearly stopped her falling completely.

The water getting dangerous close, but she pressed another key, and her jet-pack activated, just few feet from the water, the trustee activated, and she was now flying just barely over the water, heading straight to the structure formed like a dead spider, Now the fun begins, she had avoided the most dangerous part, but she knew there was more defense when she got closer.

She flew over some wreckage of the attack drone, she knew now that she had reached the base point blank defense, they could now shoot her down when they could see her in an eye sigh, but the structure raised high above water, so she hoped no one would look down.

Kim was ready for everything, but there was nothing, no laser, no drones, nothing. It scared her, all the attack drones from G.J. had been shot down, either she was really lucky or there something different wrong.

Landing on a place that looked like a landing zone, she strapped her air tank, helm and her jet pack of. Looking Around the area it reminded her about a battlefield, holes, explosion, something had happened inside the fog, trying to spot a door or an entry. S scouted the area, then she saw a hole. T hole from the explosion that made it possible to detect this structure. She really wondered if there was a Ron Factor, dump luck to help her in the mission.

She activated the suits jumping ability to reach it faster.

"Wade, tell me something" She asked after activated her Kimmunicator, seeing her friend typing like a madman, she did always wonder how he could type so fast.

"Kim, I don't get it, just as you entered the area, the base had locked down, the defense power had been cut of." Wade said, then sipped his soda before added irritated" I can't hack into the system, when you're inside you on your own, I mean literally alone, I can't even scan what inside the base. "

"Sound like a trap" Kim said simple" Okay, if you are sure, the defense is gone, give G.J. green lights, I am going in now"

"I'm sure about the outer proximate defense. I not so sure, be careful Kim"

Kim only nodded to the screen, she didn't turn off hers device, but Wade were right about, she was alone, just as she entered the hole, the Kimmunicator started to show snow, off cause, Wade was always right when it came to technology information.

She looked at the hole to the outside, wondering if this was the last time she ever would see the sky, but she didn't care, if she could not have Ron by her side, there is really no point to look at the sky. Sighing she turned her front around to face the door.

Looking around only to see a room not bigger than a classroom, with a lot of monitors and table, she wondered why this room exploded, and what coursed the explosion, the rest of the room look fine. If she didn't know better, it looked more like someone had sabotaged it from the inside.

Kim pressed the key, the door opened with a wush. She silently, but fast moved down the corridor, there was not much to see, only annoyed red lights blinks like warning beacons. The silent scared her, like the base had been abandoned, no sound, nothing. A base this size should at least have hundred of personnel.

She then heard explosion coming from hers left, the grounds shook a little, but she knew what coursed that kind of explosion, G.J. is heading in. One more explosion, this time from her right, then another from hers left. More and more explosion coming, but the shake and sound from the explosions faded away for everyone. She knew G.J. is making an entry from different places.

Counting the explosions she knew they made eight entries to the base, they were going to meet in the middle. She was getting closer to the end of the corridor, she passed some rooms, but it all looked like there had been a fight going on. She even saw some destroyed Euro-Droids laying spread around, shooting holes, fist-slams, and paper burned as it laying flat around the area.

She saw the door and the end of the Corridor, there were two Euro-Droids in red blacked jump suits leaned the back at the wall, but what scared her must, what how they had been destroyed, it looked like a fist went through their chest. And she understood those Droids looked like the Ninja Droids G.J. sent to have her fellow down to G.J. base, where Dr. Director told her about 'The Ron Factor'. It might be the same model, she didn't know, only remembering how skilled those Droids were in hand to hand.

She looked at the wall where the D might have been standing, only to see a hole same size as the holes in the droids, she got a bad feeling about this. It looked like what had happened to this base, it seems to look like the defender had lost, what had been going in this base, she had a feeling about, she didn't want to know, she just hoped her boyfriend was safe some were.

Then again, it didn't add up to the sabotaged that reviled this base, why sabotages the base, so the base could be spotted, it made her head hurt, everything seems wrong with her.

"Unless it a trap, or..." Kim placed her hand over her mouth," A warning, a call for help!"

Then she heard screams that made her body shiver in fear, the sound of laser fire and shooting, she opened the door, looked to the left, and seeing some flash and some low explosions of the corner, putting herself in sprint, she ran as fast as she could. There a lot of area to cover, but whoever those screams were coming from might need help, and if she didn't know better, it might be a group of G.J. agents.

* * *

When Kim reached the corner of the corridor, she could not find anything, she wondered if her mind just played her. Kim was lost, she was sure that she saw a shadow, and sure she heard screams from this place or the corridor, but there was nothing to see. How is this possible she didn't know, she wished Ron was here and cheer her up, a random though of him could at least help her ease her mind? A random though from him, could also help her understand the situation better.

Walking back to where she came from, she followed the corridor to the right this time, at leas, she was sure it led her closer to the core of the base. The silent about the base sent shiver to hers bones, everything just felt wrong, from Ron getting captured to arrived at the base. The feeling of being watched didn't only provide the fear that there something wrong with this place, but that it had become a trap-trap.

Every room she passes scared her, the empty rooms reminded her of the empty escape pods, from the Christmas where she thought she had lost him, after she saw the last pod. She nearly broke down, if it not was because of her brother mentioned that Shego was in North Pole, where is Shego, there is Drakken, her spirit when up, just the thought of Ron might still be alive?

This time, however, she couldn't find a way to cheer her up, no one to provide her information, no one to guide her. No Ron or Rufus.

Arrived at the door, there some bulge she could see, like something had hit it from the inside, a cold shiver rose from her back. Her mind told her not to go in, but her heart screamed to her to enter, if Ron was inside, there would be nothing to stop her, not even an unknown danger her mind was screaming about. Thinking of Ron, she had suppressed her fear of enter the unknown.

Every time she was lost, Ron could encourage her, it had always been that way. He constantly reminded her that she could do anything, she could do anything only because of him, she wanted to do it because of him, wanted to show him she could do it. Just him believing in her ability made her unstoppable, right now she needed to hear his voice. And just by thinking of him, she wanted to go inside more than ever.

She pressed the key at the door, and it opened, why the door was unlocked, she didn't know or care, so long she got closer to her coal, to find Ron, she was never so focused in mission before, now every second her though went to Ron, to find him.

The room was bigger than the room she had passes in the corridor. There was a big screen at the end of the Room, there two doors in both sides of the screen and a door in the middle under the screen. Something weird was going on, something not right, but she couldn't put a finger at what it was.

"Why do I have the feeling this is a trap, it like I was lea.." She whispered to herself, only to get interrupted by a big bang from where she came from. Looking back, and half expected it the door was closed, walked to the door where she came from, she pressed the key, only to get a denied sound.

"Lock" She scowled and looked back at the screen at the other end of the room, the red lights disappear suddenly, before the room was in heavy red lights, now it looked just as any science facility room, the feeling of being in a hospital entered her mind, but the feeling of being watched was still there.

She tried the other doors, but as expected they were also locked.

Sighing she sat down and leaned her back at the wall, her body faced the big screen, she had a feeling something would pop up. She wondered why she hadn't seen any G.J. agents, or heard from them yet, at least they have the equipment to blast, they own entries.

She knew Dr. Director would lead the attack, and Will Du would properly be in second of command. She just hoped they didn't get to Ron before she did, she needed to insure herself that he was alright, not that she didn't trust G.J., but she had a feeling, they would use force without hesitation at Ron, just because of the theory.

Why did she have told Wade to tell them the theory about Ron, she didn't know? She hated herself for it. She felt like she had betrayed him.

Maybe that was what the dream means, she had betrayed the one she loved, just because of her fear, her jealousy. She knew if she needed to trust him, not blame him any more. Knowing if she had never seen him kissing another girl, no, not him kissing. He would always be the kisser, the receiver of the kiss. Kim understood now, she needed to trust him. However, first she needed to find him, and fix what she had created by telling a theory out of fear.

As she rose up, the big screen activated, showing Will Du group. Will and four other agents, even if she didn't like Will Du, she knew he was heading straight into a trap, and she had a feeling that it would be really painful for what she would see, even if it will Du, she just hoped they would not get hurt too much.

She pulled out the Kimmunicator the thoughts of give them a warning, but only to see snow, she had forgotten there would be no signal. It was weird her out, This was like the time she first entered Camp Wannaweep, no phone, no signal. a trap all set to lure Ron to the place. This was another trap, but who was it for, she didn't know, her, Will Du, or Dr. Director, or all of them, she didn't know, what she knew, was Ron was a bigpart to solve this. She just hoped he was not in that bigpart

The screen showed a live image of someone in a red blacked jumpsuit, It was easy to see that it was a girl, a woman, well she couldn't see her face since it was hidden behind a mask. Even her eyes were covered with sunglasses. If the jump suits were skin tight, then that girl body reminded her of her own body, same height maybe, she didn't care, but the idea of seeing her before did cross Kim's mind.

"Kim Possible, I wanted to meet my Enforcer, he would fight against A Will Du, Dr. Director and the rest of the G.J. in this base, I know you wanted to see the fight, so I let you enjoy" The agent said with a smirk before she added, "oh, I hope you like action, but either way, I had provided you with popcorn and soda, don't worry is clean, I wanted you fully working to the grand final, I want to fight you, to fight the Girl, who could do anything"

* * *

Kim could only stare in shock to the big screen, one by one the group of G.J. Agents had been neutralized and captured by the mystic figures in black gi, the feeling of perfection reached her mind when seeing him fight.

One hits, and those agents were knocked out for good, most of the time the agents didn't event know what had hit them before it was too late for the group. Some of the moves this Enforces used, she thought, she had seen it before, where she didn't know.

Kim didn't know why she was excited to meet this mystic Enforcer, a male vision of Shego, with fighting style she didn't know, who he was, why did she have this feeling, she had met him before, or fought against.

The idea of the agent on the screen also made her mind wandering to, who she could be, the voice, she was sure of had heard before, there some innocent by the voice, like a girl in her own age, but still a lot of confident in her voice.

If the masked agent had planned all this, then she would be Agent Alpha, and that mystic Enforcer would have been the one that took Ron, the moves, the fight, was like dance, no moves gone to waste, every move was building up to another, to a kick, or to fist. Even when he was dodging. H always had a counter attack ready, he was playing with them.

G.J. group leader could stand with two-tree dodging and parried, but only one hit from the mystic Enforcer, and they were gone, then those Euro-droids dressed in the jumpsuit dragged the body of the unconscious agents away, where they came from or where they were going, she could not see.

How all that was possible, she didn't know, she could feel her adrenaline pumping into her in exciting, she knew she was going to fight this mystery figures to get to Ron, the pain of the G.J. agents was a sacrifice, so she could sturdy her adversary, how to beat him. Then again, she didn't really know how to warn them either, how she was going to get out of this place, the first things at the time, no matter what she needed to beat this guy.

She had tried to kick the door, event with her battle suit it was impossible, everything in this room was built to stand against a robot a superhuman, or her with battle suit. Everything was sealed, like it was built for it alone.

The screen now changed back to Agent Will Du groups. Kim was curiosity, in her mind, she was happy about to see the arrogant agent getting his ass kicked, but she still felt bad for him.

They were standing in a corridor in defensive positions, Will Du was standing in the middle, looking panicked around, trying to talk into his watch, while the two agents face turned to the left side of the corridor and the other two faced turned to the right.

It was a good position, they could see anything that would get near them, But Kim had a feeling this mystic Enforcer had a trick. But she was impressed by Will Du initiate the way of thinking, she knew he couldn't get a response from his watch radio, but he did put his units in ready mode.

Her eyes widened at the screen, trying to find the weak spots the mystic E could come from, but what she could see there were only some shadows from the corner nearby.

"he is hiding in the shadows!" Kim yelled at the screen.

As she yelled, the mystic Enforce come out of the shadow, and one hit with his palm at one of the agent shoulders, and the agent fell down, and as fast as the attack, the mystic E went back to the shadows, and he was gone.

"Hmm, Hide in the plain of sighs, it was what Ron told me he could have learned when he was in Japan!" Kim said shocked.

There something that not right, this mystic Enforcer was some kind of master Ninja, maybe where she might have seen some of the moves and techniques.

Will Du and the rest of the agents was now standing in a defensive position around the unconscious Agent, who just got hit. Seeing one of the agents checking the shadows, and expected, didn't see any or find anything.

Then the mystic Enforcer lower himself in the middle of the group from the roof, took one agent head in his right hand, and the other in his left, and smashed their head into each other, before he released himself and landed in all four like a cat, where his chest touched his knees, before he made a back flip from that position, and straighten his right leg in the mid air, just to hit the third agent in the jaw with his feet, sending the agent flying into the wall. The mystic Enforcer landed in the same position.

As Will Du turn around, but before he could react, he got his leg swiped by the mystic Enforcer, and The Mystic Enforcer spinning around to put a memento to his kick to hit the chest, while will DU was still in the mid air from the leg swipe, sending him flying into the walls.

Kim could only look amazed to the perfection of the attack, but some of those attacks she had seen before, but where she didn't know. Shego was a good martial artist, but her rage always getting better of her, this mystic Enforcer, look confident, no emotions, a perfect ninja.

Seeing the Mystic Enforce got out of his low combat stance, while the Euro-droids took the body of Will Du group away. Bowed to her, like he knew she was watching. Well, off cause, he knew, it looked like they wanted her to look.

What she wanted to know was, where was her boyfriend in all this? Why did they show her this? She didn't know. She hated it, when she could not figure out what is going on, she hated when she only could look in horror to what happening and can't be able to help those in need.

* * *

Dr. Director group when down as Will Du group, but Dr. Director had managed to use hers stop-watch at this mystic Enforce, only to have him shrug it of like dust at his clothes. How it didn't stop him, it tweaked Kim more since, she hadn't seen any living being be immune to the stop-watch. She wondered if he even was a human.

It Didn't make hers mind ease since, she had not seen any sign of Ron. Usually by now Wade would have provided her with information about the base, but she was cut of the world like those G.J., no one from the outside knew, what was going on inside this base?

Her memory went back to the time where Ron was turned evil, and then turned back to his true self again. The memory of the Starter-Stoppable wedding Redux, after it was rudely interrupted by Ron, and his plasma catapult. There she was dancing with him, after the Groom and the Bride had danced, and after father of the bride danced.

She remembered the first time she heard the Bride name, Samantha Starter, Reuben Stoppable and cousin Shaun, that time she was still at the middle school and had just started to know Walter Nelson, she was tweaked, afraid that this Samantha was some girl his family wanted him to know, like force married or something, or that she was the one that scared Ron, it was first after he had told her that he went there so the family could announce that Samantha Starter was his cousin Reuben's fiancée. And first when she stopped Drakken from stealing the air, she funded out, that it was really Cousin Shaun, he hated and feared.

There she was dancing with Ron after he returned to himself, she was rather pleased by it. He had told her it would be 'awkward' when he wanted a date to leave the kid table, wanted to ask her out. Yes, it would have been awkward for her, she was in love with him, and how could she hide that feeling for him in a wedding.

Her correct choice of the word would have been "A dream comes true" but she never said it. At the school, he started to act like a bad boy, just because she had told him some girl like a bad boy, even if she did tell him:

"Wouldn't want anyone liking you for the real you" She told him, more like a hint, but she should have known he was obvious to hints.

Right now she wished she had just told him she loved him, when he was asking her to go with him as a date to the wedding.

How pleased that Stoppable-Starter wedding was to her, she danced with him, pretended that it was her wedding, Well, she had some dreams, but she was not that desperate, And Kim could not think of another guy, man she would rather be marrying with than Ron. She could hardly think about her future without having Ron in it anyway, event when she tried to date Josh Mankey, she couldn't think about him without adding Ron.

"Kim, head in the game, save Ron first then talk about marry later!" She told herself. After she returned from her thoughts.

Well, she was not going to tell him any days soon, there had only been a couple in two months, and talking about marrying with guy who was scared of his own shadow was really a deal-breaker in her mind. There was no way, she would scare him away now, all the hard work would go to waste, and worse, it could be the end of them, having him out of her life, would end her world faster than, he would lose his pants.

Kim's mood had changed, the fear of losing Ron had gone, the fear of him turned against her, was gone. Just by thinking that Ron and her would be together forever made her smile widened, no matter what she would be with him, she was Kim Possible after all.

Why did she turn her face to the door under the big screen she didn't know, but she was ready? Ron trusted her to have his back, as she trusted him to have her back, not a mystic Enforcer, ninja master could stop her, not at annoying girl who called herself Agent Alpha could stop her, Nothing in the world could stop her for reaching her True Love, she made her choice, when he told her.

"Out there... In here"

Kim Possible had made the decision, what she would face behind that door, she would be ready to meet. Even if Ron had turned evil, she would meet him head out, she knew she can turn him back, or at least made him sleep until, she found a way, then again, if he turned her evil, then it wouldn't be so bad either, well not for the world, but then she would still be with her Ron.

Maybe it was a selfish thinking, but if love could really conquer all, an evil couple they would be. If she had told G.J. About what would happen in the theory if she was turned evil, the G.J. would properly have kept at close eye with her. However, to turn evil, would be her last resorts to be with the one she loved. Right now there was only one option, to find him, save him, and lived happily ever after.

Seeing the door open, she started to walk. She knew it was a trap, someone was after her and Ron, There was no sign of Gemini, and it worried her. The idea of power struggle in this base had crossed her mind. Who had won? She would find out soon?

However, if there had been a power struggle, then there two people who could have done it, Ron as evil, or Agent Alpha, she shrugged the idea of Agent Alpha did it together with Ron, it was still wicked her to think about Ron with other girls than her. She hated any idea of him with other girls, like the thoughts before, if she ever had seen him kiss someone, then it was not being his fault. Well, she would not blame it at him any ways, Girls are evil, master in manipulating a guy mind, she knew from experience how evil Girls can be.

There were Shego, and Bonnie, those two were in her list of highly capable of manipulating guys' mind, well there was also Yori and maybe Tara, they did maybe look innocent, but she had a feeling they might have some plan in their mind.

Then there was herself, yes she knew it, her poppy dog pout, well, Ron had also a way to make her say 'yes' to anything, like she had other ways than Poppy's dog pout, but that was for their private time, and it only meant for Ron any ways.

Kim closed her eyes for the last time took a deep breath, before heading in, she was forcefully sending happy though to her mind, she didn't need to have herself lose her calm, when she was going to fight a calm martial artist.

* * *

The mystic Enforcer was standing in the middle of the room more like a hall, his body reminded her of someone, but who she didn't know nor care right now, he had the information she needed, they key to this mystery, and must importantly he was in her way to save Ron.

Kim's body was fully ready to fight, all her sense was fully working to the highest. The feeling of a lot of eyes starred at her, she had a feeling, there were a lot of people in this room, but she could not see them, but they were not going to psych her down either by Watching her every move. She could only see the guy in the black gi, the one that had singled handed beaten forty G.J. agents, well not in same time, but still it was impressed.

"Where is RON!" she yelled with all her might, her rage she had built up since the captured of her love had finally gotten better of her.

"Hello mister, I'm talking to you?" She yelled at him, but he only bowed to her, and she had a feeling he was smiling at her.

"Ah, Kim Possible" The Masked Girl interrupted her, when she came out of the shadow behind the Enforcer.

"Why could you not just had fallen for the handsome guy, and leave poor Ronnie like you should?" The masked girl said, with venom in her voice. Kim had a feeling, she knew her, but she could not get her mind to remember where.

"Who are you, to tell me who I fall for" Kim said, with her arms crossed.

"That is a need to know information to you, and you don't need to know, but let me tell you something" The masked started, and with a press at a key at her belt, a chair came up behind her, and she sat down, her legs crossed, like she was wearing a skirt, or trying to seduce her.

"I had been working hard to get to this point, but you had to come three days before schedule, I had been giving the Stoppable's Family three weeks all pay vacation, tries to have Ron forget about you, and when you arrived, you would fall for this rather handsome guy. Since you turned him down, so. Right now I am thinking you don't event like guy because of it, I might, even still think you are a virgin, well at least when it comes to guy, right, miss perfect?" The masked girl simple said.

Kim could only stare in disbelief to what the girl just said, what right did she have to try to break her and Ron up. The angry was built up, she needed to kick this lower life form. Se wanted to yell. Only to get interrupted.

"Please Relax Kim, Maybe you like Ron maybe you don't, but think about it, isn't it little coincident that, he gave you a hint that he liked you, when your heart was broken. Don't you think he said it because, he was your best friend and wanted to help you?, to mend your heart, you know he felt petty for you?" The masked girl said, and Kim was sure that she was hiding a smile.

"I Love him!" Kim yelled, but couldn't hide the tears from her eyes.

The thoughts had crossed her mind, she didn't want to believe it, she hated it. If it was true, then he lied to her. Ron never lied, he could maybe be hiding a secret, but not lie in her face, but then he would do anything to make her happy, maybe also live in a lie to make her happy, to be her boyfriend, just because it would make her happy.

"Ron" she whispered, she needed him more than ever, she needed to hold his hands, to kiss him, she needed to see him.

The memory of the time she saw Yori kissed him at the checks, her blood had boiled. What if he was not that obvious as she thoughts he was, and he didn't want to hurt her feeling. Maybe he acted like he was obvious because he wanted her to be happy. How sad it sounded like it also made sense.

He could have asked the Professor about the Moodulator how it worked, and already there he would know hers feeling, but he could not return his feeling for her, he only wanted to make her happy, even sacrifice his True love for her because, he was her best friends. Maybe that why he broke up with her in moodulator days. She tried to remember the words.

"Being serious here. Dating could complicate things." He told her when she had the moodulator.

Of course, why would he otherwise run screaming away from her, when she was like that, he had never seen her more than a friend? After the breakup, she had hurt him, she had hurt him just because of a breakup, she didn't want to believe it, where they only together because, he feared hers rage?.

"I see you start to thinking Kim, Maybe people though you can get all the guy you wanted, but as you have to fund out, they fear you. Only Ron Stoppable didn't fear you, but then again, maybe he does fear you?" The masked girl giggled at her.

Kim's mind told her, she knew the laugh, she differently had met this girl before, and she was playing her mind.

Kim closed her eyes, took a deep breath, putting herself in combat stance.

"No matter what, if he loves me, I'll be in heaven, if he doesn't, I would still be in heaven, so long I know that Ron Stoppable have my back because, I love him, so stop this mind game or yours and bring it on!" Kim yelled at the masked girl.

Kim smiled widened since, this two months had been the best in her life, but she knew, so long Ron would at least be in her side, her world would not completely fall apart, she had been in heaven, her life was already complete she had reached her coal.

* * *

Kim was flipping, jumping, back flipped, jumping, dodged, parried, Well, she was fighting a ninja and Agent Alpha, it was not really a fair game to her, she was mostly in defensive.

Heavy breathing, even with her battle suit it was hard to even try to attack without getting out of her defensive stance. The mystic Enforcer is the hardest, compared to what she had been up against before. While Shego didn't know all hers moves this guy knew everything she threw at him.

How it was possible she didn't know. A lot of moves she made up in the way, but it felt like he knew every of hers styles, even the one she mixed with her cheerleader skills.

What scared her must was, this guy was strong, really strong, she would say inhuman strong. Never heard of him before, and now she was fighting him. If Shego was rated ninth in hand to hand, then this guy is rated eleven, but that might be because he knew her. She avoided another blow and back flipped to land and all four, only to get a kick she blocked, but it sent her flying back, where she landed perfectly in defensive stance.

"okay at least I know who beat the Euro-droids protecting this base" Kim said, but couldn't hide her irritation.

"You hitting on my Enforcer, Kim, Didn't you say you LOVE Ron?" The masked girl grinned, she was breathing heavy as Kim. However, the guy didn't seem to lose his breath.

"I love Ron!" Kim yelled, she sprinted against the masked girl, trying to side-kick her, but she was stopped by the Enforcer, the grab didn't hurt Kim, it felt gently, like he didn't want to hurt her.

Well, until he threw her at the wall, but hers reflexes were fast enough to flip herself in the air, so she hit the wall with her feet, and used her battle suit spring ability to trust herself back at him, enough strength in her first she tried to hit his chest, only to get her arm guided away with his hand, she dodged a swing from his other fist, then back flipped away from him.

Kim knew something was wrong, this guy didn't even sound winded as her and Agent Alpha, she didn't even know if the guy was breathing at all. She needed to beat him, but if she could beat Agent Alpha maybe he would give up, but then again, she still needed to get pass him.

She made a mentally note to herself, she needed to ask wade to try fusing Centurion Project, her dad Hephaestus Project and her battlesuit after she had saved Ron, if her enemy became stronger and stronger. She needed to be too.

She knew she can save him, she just needed to find out how to do it, and where he was, but there were only two people she could ask, and she was fighting both in the same time.

Kim needed a plane quickly, she was loosing ground, and need a distraction to win this fight. How can that guy keep up with her in battlesuit was a way beyond? And she had to admit that, it was like he was playing with her.

"why are you doing this!" Kim then asked. Seeing the Alpha nodded to her enforcer, and he bowed back.

"This is just the first phase of my big plan Kim Possible. I'm just gathering information, "

"I thought you're working with Gemini, what the change of the plan?"" Kim asked trying to be calm, even with her heavy breathing from the fight.

"Well, I did work for Gemini... Didn't I?, he just didn't want to conquer the world that all, but since I promise him I would put Dr. Director in shame, he gave me this base, and some Euro-droids to have fun with, and named me, Agent Alpha, and yes he provides me with technologies and information." The masked girl said, and laughed.

"So you still under his payment then?" Kim asked, she was getting to get her breath again and already formed a plan in her mind.

"No Kim, I only need to provide him with video feedback from this place, then off cause getting 'the Ron factor'.." The agent said.

"You know it's Non factor right" it was hard to hide her grin away. However, she needed to have her talking.

"Well, it was as I tried to tell him, but now I am not so sure, and you know what Kim?"

"what?" Kim answered and put herself in battle stand again.

"It looks like love really conquered all, Unless off cause the Rumors is true, and you really Love Shego instead... "The agent grinned at her, then added" Then it would explain how Shego and Drakken had the best chance than other Villains to escape, well, so long you are not hitting at me, I don't care, but haven't you mommy told you not to keep you feeling inside?"

"grr... that just sick and wrong, in all levels of wrong-sick, but then again, since, you're talking so much about it, maybe you have fallen in love with her, I would try to remember to tell her!" Kim growled at the agent, and placed herself in defensive stance, as the agent attack her in rage.

* * *

Agent Alpha was a good fighter, fighting like someone who had been in a lot of martial art tournaments, but she was not near Kim's level in fighting skill, she didn't mix her style, so Kim knew exactly what style she would use every time Alpha putting herself in stance before she was attacking or defending herself, and it didn't come from her advance battle suit, Kim knew she would beat her without it.

Taking a quick glance to where The Enforcer was, only to see him standing there, like he was awaiting an order. Even if his master was losing ground, he was just standing there, and followed their every movement.

She moved slowly over to her, she needed to know where Ron was, but like inhuman speed the Mystic Enforcer had moved and now standing in her way before she could reach her target.

"Kim, Kim, you're beaten me, I thought I could beat you one-on-one, but I could not" The agent rose from the chair with her left hand holding where she had been kicked.

"But I think, I have enough information, so I will be leaving now... before the G.J. Reinforcement arrived, but you can have little Fun with this guy here, I am SURE you guys would get to know each other better" She said with a smirk.

"I can't just let you leave, where is Ron!" Kim yelled, she was getting ready to attack, but the agent had put her hand up as a stop sign.

"He would be alright after I have taken this data," the agent said and turned to the mystic Enforcer" Enforcer you mind?"

The Masked agent pressed something at the guy belt, and it opened up and showed a disc.

The Agent then smiled at her before she went back to the chair, removed her sunglasses to show her green eyes, winked to her, before pressing another key, and the area around the chair had now changed to something that looked like an egg before it flew up to a new opened in the roof.

Kim looked in disbelief.

Turning her face against the guy who now standing, she was rather tweaked that the girl escaped, but now she was getting closer to finding her Ron, and that guy was standing in her way.

"You know, it's not a good idea to stand between me and my boyfriend" Kim said with an evil smile.

The explosion around the base indicated that G.J. was on the move again, even this guy could not beat all of them, the reinforcement and the captured agents who, a lot of agents, and she knew since the agent Alpha was gone, she might have a chance to beat him now.

The mystic Enforcer just bowed at her before he went into a fighting stance.

"Monkey Kung Fu?" Kim asked, only to have him bowed at her.

"You Don't talk much, do you?" Kim asked while they circled each other, neither of them wanted to attack.

It was hard enough to fight Monkey Fist since, Monkey Kung Fu attack and defense seemed so random, and it hard enough to fight Ron when he somehow focused and use it when they were sparring, but this guy seems to be a master, well a superhuman kind of master. Monkey First was strong for a human, but this guy seems to be stronger.

Even Monkey first would be winding after a long fight, but fighting this Enforcer, was weird, he didn't talk, or lose his calm.

Kim dodged a fist at her head, spinning around him, to make a kick from his left side, only to have him jump up, and with the jump he then tried to kick himself up against her chest, but she was fast and blocked the kick with both her arm, the strength of the attack from both his legs made him fly up, and Kim could field the pain in her arms from the block.

Kim knew there something not right, she was wearing a battle suit, but why did he hit as hard as Hego, At least she could understand why Hego hit hard, but this guy is breaking ever law of movement, and strength.

"Where is Ron!" she asked again, but as expected he only bowed to her.

The only way now was to fight him to G.J. arrived, or try something new he didn't know about, something no one other than she could with battle suit.

So she used her spring ability to jump straight up, and she then flipped forward at him, and put all the strength from the battle suit in her right fist, headed straight to where he was standing, she hoped this would work.

* * *

Kim had slammed her first at the floor where her adversary was, sending a ground Shockwave from the area where she had hit. The Shockwave course the Enforcer to lose his balance.

Kim smiled at hers handy work, the plan had worked perfectly, she then jumped over to where he was, with a flying side-kick she hit his left check, sending him spinning around and landed with his face down.

He then rose up, but only to get a flying kick with her knee at his jaw that lifted him high up, by acting fast she used her spring ability to jump and flipped herself in the air to hammer him at the chest with her legs sending him down to the floor and course another Shockwave.

Breathing heavy, she sighed over her own attack since, she never did something like that, it would have killed a normal human being, but something told her that, she should not hold back, and use her battle suit to the max.

Walking slowly to where the enforcer was lying, she could not hear any breathing or movement, she was afraid she had gone too far with her attack, but she was actually more afraid that she would lose her chance to find out where Ron was.

Then he rose up, dusting his clothes like nothing had happened, some of his gi had been ripped off, and his sunglasses were gone. She could see his brown eyes, it stopped her in the track.

She knew those eyes, she had been lost to them countless of time, but this time, those eyes were lifeless, there was nothing that could make her melt away, only the revaluation to, who the guy was.

"Ron?" She whispered, but enough to him to hear her, she was in shock, a tear formed in her eyes, then suddenly with inhuman speed, he ran over to her, hit her in the chest with enough force to send her flying to the wall of the other side of the room. She closed her eyes in the impact.

She opened it again only to see him walking over to her, but she could not move or do anything she was still shocked, she couldn't event feel the pain at her chest. Her body would not move, no matte what.

She closed her eyes the feeling of betraying had pushed her fighting spirit away, she awaited her doom, but only to hear explosions everywhere around her, there were a lot of screams and yelling. It sounded like a lot of people were running around her, and sound of fighting send shivers in her bones.

She opened her eyes, to see Dr. Director bend over her and some G.J. agents around her in the defensive position.

"Ron" Kim whispered weakly

However, she could still hear a lot of explosions around her, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Concentrate your fire at him, all force!"

The order hit her like a truck, her eyes widened by the shock that, was Will Du voice, she rose up, as fast as she could, only to see some G.J. agent lying unconscious around, then she looked over where the fighting was.

As she looked, her heart stopped, she saw Ron, her Ron, being hit by laser and explosive round sending him flying into the wall, then the big screen fall at the top of him.

She ran as fast as she could, but the dust from the explosion was blurring her view.

"RON!" she yelled, but there was no respond, she could hardly breath, she was afraid of seeing what she would see, but she moved closer and closer any ways.

The dusted lifted from the area, there she saw him, his legs, only his legs. The rest of his body was under the screen. Her fear had come true, she had lost him, she didn't have his back, as she told him he would in the hotel room, as she told him when they made love in the bathroom after his mother left them alone.

Her heart stopped at the sigh, her mind stop thinking, and her eyes went up, and all was black.

"Kim!"

The voice sounded like someone she knew, but she didn't care anymore, there nothing to live for, nothing to do.

"I got you"

The feeling of someone gently had lifted her up, the feeling of being safe wandered her mind, but she couldn't wake up and didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to see him like that again.

"KP, I..." She smiled to her pet name, knowing she was safe in this state, what happened in the real world she didn't care anymore, at least here she could embrace her love.

* * *

Uh, what a day for Kim, hope you guys like it so far, and chapter 4 is on the way, just trying to fix some loose end, and change some stuff, since i had chapter 1-2-3 had been changed. :)

Then again i am working with two project :)


End file.
